


Impractical Jokers Drabbles

by Princessofhell159



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Accident, Assault, Creepy guy, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, Illness, Insecurities, Kinda?, Murr gets hit, NSFW, Pet Names, Pregnancy, Q's Ex, She Gets Her Own Warning, Singing, Smut, creep omc, mention of a car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofhell159/pseuds/Princessofhell159
Summary: Basically just little things I’ve written for Impractical Jokers. Based on dreams, comments, and people’s headcanons. Wanna request something? Message me on tumblr (crowleysprincess159) or message Impracticaljokers on tumblr since that’s where I get most of my motivation





	1. Brian Quinn: Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this one was based on a dream I had

Y/N sighed softly as she flopped down onto the couch, arm flopping over her face to cover her eyes. She heard Brian chuckle and moved her arm slightly to glare at him playfully.

“What’s so funny?” She demanded, eyes following her boyfriend as he stepped out of his jeans and walked over.

“You,” he replied, gently pushing her over and laying down next to her, one hand pulling the cover over the two of them.

Y/N sat up and waited for him to get comfy before laying down with her head on his chest. Q’s fingers gently combed through her hair, a crooked smile on his face as he stared down at her.

“M’tired,” she mumbled, her face pressed into his chest.

“Yeah, who knew kids had that much energy.”

While Joe and Bessie were taking a much needed break, Y/N had offered up her and Brian to look after the kids. Just like their father, the two were mischievous and loud. The unfortunate couple were now exhausted.

Y/N let out a yawn and snuggled closer.

“Who knew bathing two kids would take a small army,” she joked.

Brian smiled and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

“You uh you ever think about having any? Kids, I mean,” he asked, glancing down at her almost motionless form.

Y/N was silent for a moment before propping herself up on her elbows to look at him.

“Well, I mean, yeah. Almost all girls do, it’s drilled into us. Meet a guy, get married, have kids. It’s the female checklist we learn when we’re like 4,” she answered, her y/e/c trailing over his face.

“But do you /want/ kids?” He clarified, watching as her beautiful eyes flicked to his. She made a thoughtful noise before shrugging.

“Sometimes...sometimes I picture myself having a kid. But I...uh I didn’t think you wanted them?”

Q furrowed his brow and shrugged.  
“I wouldn’t mind having a kid with you,” he mumbled, a shy smile forming on his face as Y/N grinned at him.

“Yeah?” She asked, laying her head back on his chest.

“Yeah, I mean we already have 3 cats, why not a baby,”

Y/N giggled, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before closing her eyes.  
Brian smiled and held her a little tighter, images of their future family flashing through his mind.

“Bri?”

Her soft voice broke through his reverie, bringing him back to the here and now. He glanced down and felt an overwhelming sense of love come over him at the sight of her large y/e/c eyes staring up at him.

“Yeah?” He asked, his voice rough with emotion.

“I love you,”

Chuckling, he dipped his head to press a kiss to her lips.

“I love you too, princess. Now go to sleep.”


	2. Sal Vulcano: Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a comment made on impracticaljokers.tumblr.com about calling Sal Kitten

“Alright, see you soon kitten.”

The first time it happened Sal was frozen for a few seconds and by the time he had realised what had happened she had already hung up.

Everyone knew Sal was terrified of cats, it’s not like he tried to hide it.  
So why would his girlfriend call him ‘kitten’?

 

“Could ya pass that spoon, kitten?” 

The second time it happened, Sal was too wrapped up in his love to notice. He’d been watching her cook, admiring the way she danced around the kitchen. His hand reached out and grabbed the spoon automatically, passing it over to her before it had even sunk in. Kitten. He frowned.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, kitten.”

The third time it happened he was with the boys. Joe had made a joke at his expense causing Y/N to laugh. Upon seeing his face, she apologised making no attempt to hide her smile. He frowned at her use of the pet name (no pun intended) and vowed to bring it up.

It took him 2 weeks to bring it up, and when he did they were watching a movie in bed.

“Babe?” He asked, eyes drifting over her face.

“Hmm?” She asked, tearing her eyes away from the dramatic action scene playing on the tv. “Yeah kitten?”

Sal’s nose crinkled at the name.

“Why’d you call me that? You know I’m terrified of cats, so why would you call me that?” He asked, confusion written all over his face.

Y/N stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.  
Sal huffed and turned to glare at the tv.  
Wiping the tears from her eyes, Y/N finally managed to calm down.

“Oh Sal, baby. C’mon don’t be mad,” she said with a grin. “Kitten, please?”

Sal turned sharply.

“There you go again with the kitten thing! Why’d you call me that?!” He asked, gesticulating wildly.

“Cause,” she started, grabbing onto his hands with her own, smaller pair, “you remind me of a kitten.”

Sal gasped. His dramatic reaction pulling another chorus of giggles from his girlfriend.

“How am I like a kitten?!” He asked, his brows pulled together in a tight frown.

“Cause you’re adorable and sweet, and sometimes you do goofy things. You’re always napping, you like to be warm, and you purr whenever I stroke your hair.” 

“That is-that is not true! I do not purr when you...” Sal trailed off and let out a contented sigh as Y/N slipped her hand into his hair, fingers gently massaging at his scalp. A small purr escaped his lips as his eyes slipped shut as she continued proving her point.

“See?” She whispered, “just like a kitten.”

Sal opened his eyes to find her watching him with a fond smile. He opened his mouth to rebuff her statement only to let out a quiet moan at the feel of her tugging his hair slightly.

“Okay, okay. I get it.” He mumbled, head falling forward to rest on her shoulder. Y/N let her hand slip down to rub the back of his neck as she smiled.

“Hey, I didn’t say you could stop.” Sal whined, grinning widely when her hand trailed back up into his hair. Maybe kitten wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s all I have so far. If you wanna request either message crowleysprincess159.tumblr.com or impracticaljokers.tumblr.com


	3. James Murray: Accent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another dream I had.

Murr stared as she threw her head back to laugh, a small smile on his face.

“No way! They actually threw you out of the plane?” She asked, staring at him incredulously.

“Yeah! They did! I coulda-I could of died! And did they care? No,” he said with a laugh, taking a sip of his wine. Y/N watched him closely, a small frown on her face.

“Why’d you do that?” She asked.

“Do what?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Change your accent. When you get flustered, or kinda drunk,” she paused to giggle as she gestured to his half drunk glass of wine and the mostly empty bottle, “you slip into your original accent then hurry to change it. Why?”

He stared at her for a moment before dropping his gaze to his drink. No one had commented on that before. Well, the fans had. But not to his face.

Clearing his throat, Murr shrugged and sipped his drink thoughtfully. Y/N continued to stare at him, her eyes following his every movement.

“I uh I don’t like my normal accent,” he started carefully, nervously swishing the liquid around in his glass, eyes refusing to meet hers. “So I trained myself out of it, I thought it would made me sound...better, smarter, if I didn’t have a New Yorker accent.”

“James...you sound smart no matter what accent you have. You sound smart because you are smart. And if I’m honest? I think your accent is pretty hot,” she said, smirking as he raised his head to meet her gaze.

“Is that so?” He asked with a matching smirk, gently resting a hand on her thigh.

“Mhmmm, incredibly sexy,” she murmured shifting closer to him, her free hand resting on his arm.

“Well in that case,” the hand that had briefly rested on her thigh drifted up to cup her cheek as he dipped his head down to kiss her soft lips. Her fingers tightened their grip on his arm as he deepened the kiss, his hand slipping into her hair, the silky strands slipping through his fingers.

Y/N pulled away slightly and smiled at him, her eyes closed.

“Wow,” she whispered, her lips brushing against his softly.

“Yeah, wow. That was...um that was everything I thought it would be,” he murmured, slipping his hand from her hair to cup her jaw, his thumb rubbing over her cheek.

“You’ve thought about it?” She asked with a cheeky grin, her eyes flicking open to look at him.

“Shuddup,” his accent slipped again as a blush crawled up his cheeks.

Y/N giggled and leant forward to kiss him again.

“I’ve thought about it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ij dreams so you can expect a lot more of them. Mostly sal and q so if you wanna see Murr or joe you’ll have to request it


	4. Sal Vulcano: Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aahhhh. Your Drabbles are too cute. If you’re taking requests could I get like. An imagine where the reader tells Sal they’re pregnant ? And how you think he would react

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see this was a request on tumblr from impractical-bettas. If you want you can send me a message. I’m currently working on 2 things: a q imagine and a sal imagine both based off of comments on impracticaljokers.tumblr.com. So they’ll be up some time tomorrow. Enjoy :)

Y/N nervously ran a hand through her hair, pacing back and forwards. She’d been thinking it over all day, he was going to be back any minute and she still didn’t know what she was gonna say.

“Babe? You home?” He shouted as he walked through the door, kicking his shoes off.

“Living room!” She called back, chewing her lip as she ran a hand through her hair once again.

“Work was horrible! They made me drink from someone else gla-are you okay?”

Y/N turned to see Sal watching her with concern. Catching sight of her frantic eyes and the mess of her hair he quickly walked over, taking her hands in his and leading her over to the couch.

“What is it? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is it your family? My family? The boys? I was just with-“ Sal rattled off the questions, at each shake of her head he asked another until Y/N covered his mouth with her hand.

“I’m pregnant.”

The room went silent. Y/N could hear the faint ticking of the kitchen clock as she stared into her boyfriend’s eyes. She felt his lips move against her hand and slowly let it drop to her knee where he covered it with one of his own.

“Pregnant?” He whispered.

“Pregnant.” She repeated.

“Are you-...did the boys-...is this a joke? Did they put you up to this?” He asked, brows furrowing in confusion as he watched the colour slowly start to return to her face.

“No, no they didn’t. It’s real. Are you-...is that okay?”

Y/N watched Sal’s face light up as he broke out in a grin.

“What?! Are you kidding?! It’s amazing! We’re gonna have a baby! I gotta tell the guys!”

Y/N giggled and felt herself relax. Sal grinned and cupped her cheeks, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“I was worried you’d be upset,” she explained, placing a hand on his, pressing it to her face.

“Upset? Nah, this is the best news I coulda got. We’re gonna have a little baby, and we’re gonna raise it and...clean its diapers. Oh god.” Sal turned pale and sat on the couch next to her. “I’m gonna have to protect it, and make sure it doesn’t hurt itself. And clean its diapers!”

Y/N rubbed Sal’s back comfortingly, smiling softly as he freaked out.

“Why are you smiling?! This is scary!”

“Cause I love you. And yeah it’s scary, but we’ve got each other.” She murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder. Sal kissed the top of her head and slid his arm around her to hold her against him.

“Yeah, yeah we do. And we can do this. Dirty diapers and everything.”


	5. Brian Quinn: Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write a Q drabble? Anything. SFW or NSFW idc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one was requested on my tumblr but the idea is based on a dream I had a few weeks ago, its a dream I have a lot tbh. Italics are flashbacks and theres a lot of singing, sorry. Enjoy :)

“So Q is today’s loser! And for his punishment he has to get up on stage and sing in front of thousands of people!”

Y/N watched from behind the cameras as the 4 boys shot and reshot the intro. Her boyfriend had lost the episode and despite the upcoming punishment seemed excited.

“Okay okay, so I have to sing? Is that it?” Q asked, glancing at the boys.

“Not quite,” Joe said, clapping him on his shoulder’s and Sal screamed ‘OH MY GOD’ in anticipation.

“Not only do you have to sing, but you have to perform a choreographed dance with a professional dance troupe!” Murr shouted as Joe shook Q from side to side. Brian groaned loudly.

“I don’t know the dance!” he cried out, looking at the camera in despair.

“Don’t worry about that buddy, we’ve got someone to help you out,” Sal explained as Joe walked around the camera to pick Y/N up.

“Hey! What’s going on?!” She shouted as Joe dumped her beside her boyfriend in front of the cameras.

“Everyone at home knows Q’s girlfriend Y/N, right?” Murr introduced.

As the boys kept talking, Q slipped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

* * *

Y/N stared out at the crowd as she waited for the music to start, Performing was nothing new to her as she routinely participated in conventions with her tv cast. She could sing, kinda dance, and she could act. So this would be no trouble. For her. She glanced over at Brian who was pale and gripping the microphone tightly. The boys had refused to tell them what song they would be signing and instead had disconnected their earpieces.

* * *

BACKSTAGE

Joe grinned at the camera as Murr disconnected the microphone connected to Y/N and Q’s earpieces.

“So, this isn’t really a punishment,” Sal started, grinning at the camera.

“Nah, in fact, Q has been planning this for months! But we’re not gonna tell you what’s gonna happen. So you’re gonna have to watch!”

* * *

ONSTAGE

Y/N smiled at Q as Taylor Swift’s ‘Love Story’ came over the speakers. It was a song they knew well, as they would sing it around the house. Taking a deep breath Y/N walked forwards and started singing.

"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Brian take a few steps forward and raise the mic to his lips.

“See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello."  
Little did I know...”

His voice was shaky and you could tell he was nervous. Throwing a reassuring smile his way Y/N walked across the stage as she continued the song, grinning as Q joined in on the chorus, remembering the last time they had sang this song.

  
“That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said... _“_

_“Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.”_

_Q pointed at himself and then at Y/N as he changed the words slightly_

_“I’ll be the prince and you’ll be the princess_ ,  
_It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".”_

_They were driving down the highway in his jeep, heading back to New York_ _after a weekend away._ _Y/N threw her head back and laughed as he danced in his_ _seat,_ _reaching over to take his hand and sharing a smile._

Y/N was brought back to the present as a stream of dancers rushed the stage and started their routine. Her eye’s grazed over Q as he took centre stage to sing the next verse.

  
“So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.”

Y/N giggled as he attempted to copy the dancers and keep singing at the same time before taking over and dancing to the front.

“Oh, oh.  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go.”  
And I said…”  
  
“Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".”

“Romeo, save me. They're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes".”  
  
“Oh, oh, oh.”

2 spotlights appeared on the pair as they took their marked positions at the front of the stage. The dancers suddenly froze as the music slowed. Y/N took a deep breath as her solo started. She walked closer to her boyfriend as she sung out to the crowd

  
“I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said…

“Romeo, save me. I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring a-”

Out of the corner of her eye Y/N saw Q turn towards her and kneel down, pulling out a candy ring. She trailed off and covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped at what was happening.

_“If we got married, would you want a flashy engagement ring?” Brian asked her out of the blue as they lay in bed one night. One hand was stroking her hair as the other trailed up and down her back._

_“Nah, just get me one of those gummy candy rings.”_

Q met her gaze and gave her a shy smile as he continued signing.

“Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say…” 

Tears were streaming down her face as she watched the love of her life propose to her. Y/N managed to wipe the tears away as she finished his verse with the only answer she could ever give.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to request drabbles for any of the jokers via my tumblr. Or you can send a message to impracticaljokers.tumblr.com as thats where I get most of my motivation. Thanks for reading. Please leave comments if theres anything you think I should work on or if there's anything you don't like


	6. Sal Vulcano: Beard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay if you were accepting requests would you be willing to do one where Sal's feeling a little self conscious and the reader picks his spirits back up? Just something cute! No pressure obviously, whenever you can if you do :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea is based off of a comment made to impracticaljokers.tumblr.com about Sal’s beard. And combined with the request I created this. It’s kinda angsty? I guess? But Sal fluff afterwards! All twitter names except sal’s are fake (I double checked)

Y/N leant against the door and watched her boyfriend curiously. Sal was staring at himself intently in the mirror, turning his face this way and that.

With a heavy sigh, he dragged his hands along his jaw before dropping them to grip the sink. Sal leant forward to get a closer look, glaring at his reflection.

“Babe? You okay?” Y/N asked, stepping closer. She knew that face, that was the face he pulled when he wasn’t happy with himself.

Sal met her gaze in the mirror and shrugged, turning to face her.

“It’s nothing. C’mon we gotta get ready,” he said as he walked past her and left the bathroom.

————

Y/N frowned as she watched the boys laugh and joke around. With the exception of Sal whose eyes were unfocused, his mind miles away. He’d been quiet all day, barely talking. Y/N knew something was up, no matter how many times he tried to deny it.

“What’s up, Sally boy?” Joe asked, clapping a hand on his shoulder, “you’ve been pretty quiet all day.”

At least she wasn’t the only one to notice. She knew the boys cared but sometimes it took them awhile to see what was right in front of them.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,” Sal muttered, dropping his gaze to his feet and shoving his hands in his pockets. Joe met Y/N’s gaze with a question on his face, Y/N replied with a shrug and a worried expression.

“You sure man? You don’t seem fine,” Joe pressed, stepping away from Murr and Q who were still joking around, trying to give Sal the illusion of privacy.

Sal looked up and stared at him for a moment before opening his mouth to reply. Before he could Pete walked over.

“Okay boys, on your marks please. Let’s get this intro done.”

Y/N frowned and vowed to bring it up again when they got home.

————

Y/N watched Sal slip out of the car and walk off without even a goodbye. Sighing she slipped out after him, turning to thank Q for giving them a ride.

“Is he okay?” Brian asked, his eyes following his best friend.

“I don’t know, he won’t talk to me,” she sighed again, running a hand through her hair. She was worried about him.

“Hey? It’ll be okay, you’ll get to the bottom of it,” he reassured.

“Yeah, yeah I hope so. Thanks Bri,” she said before following her boyfriend into their apartment.

“Sal? Hon?” Y/N called as she let the door close behind her before kicking her shoes off and walking into the living room. Sal was sitting on the couch staring intently at his phone as he scrolled through whatever social media he was on.

Y/N watched as he frowned and ran a hand over his jaw, much like what he had done in the bathroom. She could see pain and hurt in his eyes and it wasn’t until he bit his lip did she move.

Striding over, Y/N had one object in mind: get that phone off of him. She straddled his lap quickly, and deftly snatched the phone from his hands, holding it away from the two of them as he reached for it.

“Babe, gimme back my phone,” Sal complained placing one large hand on her hip, the other reaching for his phone.

“No. Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” She demanded as she turned her attention to his phone. 

It took her a second or two to realise it was his twitter mentions. Most of them were positive, a few a little too positive she thought as she felt a surge of jealousy and possessiveness wash through her. The feeling was immediately doused with a burning feeling of anger as she caught sight of a series of tweets.

_@melody_ijfan: tbh @SalVulcano is the worst looking one ___

____

__

_@cptferretface: @melody_ijfan omg ikr. Like why is he even a joker. He’s not funny ___

____

____

_@hannah_gatto: what’s with @SalVulcano’s beard? It’s horrible! ___

____

____

_@louisekmartin: I’m pretty sure the boys hate @SalVulcano and want him gone #iagree ___

____

____

Y/N glared at the phone and angrily locked it, placing it on the other side of the couch before turning to stare at Sal who was staring at his lap. Gently, she cupped his cheeks and turned his head up to face her, y/e/c meeting green. His eyes were slowly filling with unshed tears as they sat in silence the tweets rushing through both of their minds. Seeing him like this shocked her, he always seemed untouchable, unfaltering, always positive. Y/N was seeing him in a new light.

She rubbed the pad of her thumb against his cheekbone before ducking her head to press a fierce kiss to his lips. After a moment Sal kissed back, his hands sliding round to press against her back, holding her tightly to him. One of Y/N’s hands slipped into his hair, tugging slightly as the kiss deepened. The other trailed down to rest on his shoulder, rubbing slightly as the tension dissipated. She pulled away and pressed a kiss to his cheek. To his jaw. His nose. His brow. Behind his ear. His neck. Before once again returning to his lips. Sighing, she pressed her forehead against his and clenched her eyes shut.

“I love you,” she murmured, “so much. You’re amazing and gorgeous, inside and out. They’re wrong. Everything they said about you is wrong. You’re sweet and generous and funny and kind. And you care so much about people, you’ve got such a huge heart. The boys love you, and they need you. They’re worried about you because they care. And so do I. Those people don’t matter, what they think and what they say doesn’t matter. Because I know you, and I love you. And so do the boys. I promise. I love you with all my heart.” 

Sal let out a shuddering breath as he relaxed against her, her softly spoken words washing over him and relieving him of the pain he had been feeling. He knew deep down that she cared but he just needed to hear her say it out loud.

“Say that again?” He whispered, his eyes closed.

“I love you with all my heart.”

Sal smiled and tilted his chin to kiss her sweetly before pulling away and leaning back against the couch, his eyes opening to stare at her. Her own eyes opened and watched him for a second before she pulled out her phone and started tapping. After a minute she locked her phone and placed it next to his.

“C’mon. Let me show you how much I love you,” she said with a smirk, slipping off his lap and holding out her hand. 

Sal smirked and took hold of her hand, following her into the bedroom.

Behind them, abandoned on the couch, Sal’s phone lit up, the screen displaying a notification from twitter.

_@Y/T/H has mentioned you in a tweet:  
@Y/T/H: @SalVulcano is honestly the best person I know without him the world would be depressing I’m lucky to have him #iloveyou #hatersgonnahate ___

____

____

Later on, Sal would argue that he is the lucky one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently working on a part 2 to ‘Yes’ and a Murr one based on his assault that he mentioned in his fb q&a. If you have any questions/requests don’t hesitate to message me. Kudos/comments are appreciated :)


	7. Brian Quinn: Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg can you one of q like coming home right after he shaved his head and his girlfriend seeing it, but she didn’t know that he was gonna do it because he wanted to see how she would react? Please? When you have time that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one cause Bri's shaved hair reminds me of his firefighting days and who doesn't love a firefighter? its a little shorter than I would have liked but I couldn't think of what else to do with the prompt. If the nonnie who requested this wants me to write something else please shoot me a message

Y/N was lying on the couch, her fingers threading through her boyfriend’s hair as they watched tv. Rick and Morty was playing but Brian could barely pay attention, his face was resting on Y/N’s breasts and the feel of her hands in his curls was lulling him to sleep.

“Hey babe?” he mumbled, a question trudging its way to the front of his sleep-addled mind.

“Hmm?” came her response, the quietness of the room and the almost therapeutic motion of stroking his hair was having its own effect on Y/N.

“What would you do if I cut off my hair?”

Her hands stilled. She tried to picture Brian without his hair but couldn’t muster the image up.

“Is that something _you_ wanna do?” she asked carefully, her fingers resuming their threading. She knew that he was unhappy with the way he looked recently and didn’t want to give an opinion that would suggest that _she_ was unhappy.

“I used to have it short when I was a firefighter. I miss it sometimes, and anyway I can be slim with long hair or fat with short. I can’t be fat with long hair. so it’ll only be while I lose weight,” he tilted his head to stare up at her with big brown eyes.

Y/N sighed softly and gently cupped his cheek with one hand.

“You know I don’t care what size you are, right? I actually like it when you put on a few pounds, there’s more of you to cuddle. But if you wanna cut your hair and lose weight, then I’ll stand by you the whole time.”

Brian smiled and pressed a kiss to her neck before resuming his position to finish watching the show.

* * *

“Babe? Ya home?” Brian called walking through the front door, he ran one hand over his shaven head and waited for her reply. He couldn’t wait to see her face. True to her word she had stuck by him as he lost the weight bit by bit. She was his own personal cheerleader. He hadn’t told her he when he was gonna cut his hair and hoped it would be a happy surprise.

“Bedroom!”

Brian approached the closed bedroom door with some apprehension.

_What if she hated it? What if she didn’t find him attractive?_

Brian reassured himself that Y/N would love him no matter what as he slowly pushed the door open and gave her a shy smile.

“Oh. My. God.” She was stunned. Y/N stared at him in silence for a minute, her mouth open and her eyes wide.

“Do you hate it?” he asked, nervously running a hand over his head.

“No, no. It’s just…different,” she said while walking over to him. “Do _you_ like it?”

“I love it, I feel like a firefighter again.”

She grinned at him and gently ran her own hand over his head, giggling at the feeling.

“I love it too, Bri. It suits you.”

With a grin, Brian wrapped his arms around her and held her against him as he leant down to press his lips against hers. She pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him.

“A firefighter huh? You still got that uniform?”

With a growl, he scooped her up and carried her over to the bed.

“For you? Definitely.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say that requests are closed until Sunday :)


	8. Brian Quinn: Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> impracticalbq said:  
> Can you do one where Qs girlfriend meet his friends? Like the IJ and TESD boys? Reading those always make me so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so this took awhile to write. I really struggled with the TESD boys cause I haven't been listening to the podcast for long so I hope it isn't too OOC. I really enjoyed writing the IJ boys cause i already had an idea in mind. Hope you enjoy :)

“What if they don’t like me?” She asked nervously, gripping his hand tightly. Q winced slightly and carefully eased his hand out of hers. 

“They’ll love you,” he said, flinging his arm over her shoulder and leading her over to where the rest of the jokers were waiting. “Hey guys, this is Y/N, Y/N this is Joey, Sal, and Murr.” He introduced each one by pointing them out. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said with a nervous wave and small smile.

“Nice to meet you too,” Murr said with a grin, walking over to shake her hand. “I’m James but everyone calls me Murr.”

“He’s the one with the ferret tattoo,” Brian said with a laugh, grabbing a bottle of water.

Y/N giggled as she shook his hand, a blush spreading over Murr’s face as he glared at Q.

“And yeah I’m the one with Jayden Smith on my thigh,” Sal piped up from where he was standing, “I would shake your hand but I don’t wanna.”

“He’s got a thing about germs,” Joe said, walking over. “Joe Gatto, the creator of the tattoos.”

Y/N shook his hand and grinned.

“I loved that punishment! It’s honestly one of my favourites.”

“Glad to hear it, so how long have you watched the show?” 

Q watched as Y/N and Joe chatted away, smiling softly at the sight of his best friend getting along with his girlfriend. He caught Murr’s eye who smirked and gave him the thumbs up which Q replied to by flipping him the bird.

With his attention distracted, Joe took the time to pull Y/N aside.

“So, I need your help...”

* * *

 

Q sauntered into the food court, he was being arrogant and showing off for Y/N. 

“Okay so Q, you see that blonde?” Joe said, watching Q on the screen.

“Yeah, I see her.”

“We want you to get her number,” Sal said, trying not to laugh.

“Is that it? That’s easy,” Q grinned, walking over to the blonde girl. 

“You’re forgetting something Quinn,” Joe pointed out, gesturing for Y/N to go. Y/N walked over to Q and waved before sitting next to the blonde. Brian groaned.

“Oh yeah, remember when I had to kiss that girl but you guys sent my wife out?! Touché bitch!” Joe shouted into the microphone while Sal fell over laughing.

* * *

 “So did you get her number?” Bryan asked. They’re were recording the latest Tell ‘Em Steve-Dave podcast and Brian was recounting the tale of how his girlfriend met his best friends.

“What? In front of my girl? Are you crazy?”

Walt laughed and shook his head. 

“And she just went along with it?” He asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Like your wife wouldn’t?” Bryan interjected. At that moment the front door of the store opened and Y/N wandered in shyly, waving at Brian.

“Speak of the devil,” Q muttered as he got up and walked over to greet her, pressing a kiss to her head.

“You’re early babe, you wanna join us for a bit?” He asked, already leading her over to the table. “Guys this is Y/N, Y/N this is Bryan and Walt.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said shyly, smiling at them from where she as tucked under Q’s arm. Q sat back in his seats and pulled Y/N into his lap, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

Bryan raised an eyebrow at that as Walt grinned.

“So, you’re Bri’s new squeeze?” Bryan asked her.

“Uh yeah I guess?” She said, glancing at Q over her shoulder who smiled at her encouragingly.

“Ignore him,” Q whispered, “he’s just bitter.”

Bryan opened his mouth to retaliate but was interrupted by Q’s phone ringing. Pulling his phone out, he groaned and tapped Y/N’s thigh. 

“It’s Joey, I better take it.”

Y/N stood up to let him walk out before sitting back in his vacant seat and watching the two guys. After a moment or two of silence, Walt spoke up.

“I’ve never seen Q this happy, it’s kinda strange but I like it,” he said quietly, smiling at her.

“I like seeing him happy too." 

The pair shared a smile as Bryan rolled his eyes.

“Sappy idiots,” he muttered with a slight smile.

Brian walked back into the room and pulled Y/N out of his chair, returning to his previous position.

“So where were we?” He asked, glancing around at the people in the room.

“Uh you were telling us about how Y/N met the jokers,” Walt answered, leaning back in his chair.

“You were about to tell us if you got the blonde’s number."

Brian turned his head slightly to look into Y/N eye’s and smirked as she answered for him.

“Of course he did, Q doesn’t lose when it comes to the ladies,” she said, the last comment being very sarcastic.


	9. James Murray: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Murr's assault that he mentioned on his facebook live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't requested but I got the idea for this from his fb live q&a. I liked writing this one, its sweet. Big thank you to giveloveathought on tumblr for helping me with the title. Enjoy :)

She didn’t hear what was said. To be honest, she hadn’t been paying much attention to the words, just the movement of his lips. All she saw was the guy’s fist collide with James’ cheek.  
  
She let out a shriek and clapped her hands over her mouth as she stared in shock. Everyone was frozen for a second before they all jumped into action.  
  
Joe, Sal and Q jumped over the fence and sprinted over to the pair, Sal grabbing Murr by the arms and pulling him away while Joe and Q stood in front of the guy, pushing him back as he went to swing again.  
  
“It’s a joke! It’s for a tv show!” Joe shouted, the guy stopping to stare at the two. At that moment the hidden cameramen rushed forward to destroy the illusion of privacy, as the producers came running out to talk to the guy.  
  
Sarah, the first aid girl and one of Y/N’s friends, gripped Y/N’s elbow and frogmarched her over to Murr, handing her an ice pack.  
  
“Now’s your chance,” Sarah whispered in her ear before turning to Murr.  
  
“Y/N’s gonna take care of that while I go and...uh get some supplies,” she explained quickly before walking away.  
  
Y/N gently covered his quickly swelling cheek with the ice pack, staring at him in horror.  
  
“Are you okay?” She managed to whisper. He nodded in response, leaning into her hand and the relief the ice pack provided.  
  
“Are you sure?” She asked, pulling the ice pack away slightly to stare at the purple bruise starting to form. Her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip to try and stop them from falling without success.  
  
James slowly reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb gently wiping away her tears.  
  
“Hey,” he whispered, “there’s no need to cry, I’m okay. I promise. Come here.”  
  
As the girl continued to cry, James carefully eased the ice pack out of her hand and handed it to Sal before wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Y/N fell into the embrace completely, letting herself sob onto his chest as the overwhelming fear flooded through her.  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m okay,” he mumbled, face buried in her hair as he let the smell of her shampoo wash over him, relaxing him. If he was honest with himself, and with her, he’d admit that he was terrified. Not of the guy, but of her. He was terrified how of much he wanted to protect her. Of how much he needed her. Of how much he loved her. He couldn’t tell her, he couldn’t risk losing her. Y/N was everything to him, and he couldn’t risk all of that. Why would she be interested in a guy like him when people like Q exist?  
  
Meanwhile, the guy who had hit Murr stormed off and the 2 remaining jokers turned to check on their friend, walking over to stand next to Sal who was trying to look anywhere but at the couple.  
  
“Uh...should we come back later?” Joe whispered, staring at the couple. Y/N had her arms wrapped around Murr’s waist, her face buried in his chest as her hands clung to the back of his jacket. Murr had one arm circling her, his hand pressing against the base of her spine, holding her close. The other hand was against the back of her head, holding her face against his chest, while his face was buried in her hair. Y/N’s shoulder shook with her slowly declining sobs and they could just about hear Murr’s whispered comforts.  
  
Sal turned to shrug at the others and held up the ice pack James had given him.  
  
“What should I do with this? He made me hold it so he could hold her,” he explained.  
  
With a smirk Q took it off of him and creeped up behind Murr.  
  
“Quinn! No!” Joe whispered shouted, a little too loudly as Y/N lifted her head slightly to meet Q’s gaze over Murr’s shoulder. As she moved her head, James moved his to bury his face in her neck. Y/N held out her hand for the ice pack with Q reluctantly handed over.  
  
“Pete’s closing production down for the rest of the day, so you two can uh...go home I guess?” he said before walking away.  
  
Y/N carefully wriggled out of Murr’s arms ignoring the pang in her chest and the puppy dog eyes he was shooting at her. She wiped a hand over her face to clean off the last of the tears before staring at him.  
  
“Sorry, I...I was just worried,” she said quietly, staring into his brown eyes.  
  
“It’s okay, I like that you care,” he replied, gently pushing back a strand of her hair.  
  
“We should...I gotta...it’s...” she trailed off as he stepped closer and dipped his head down to rest his forehead against hers. Y/N’s eyes fluttered closed.  
  
“You gotta what?” He asked, his own eyes closing as his hands slipped around her waist to pull her closer. He’d seen something flicker in her gaze, something that gave him hope.  
  
“I forgot.”  
  
With a small smile, James gently brushed his lips against hers, testing the waters. When she didn’t pull away he gently pressed his lips against hers in a soft, sweet kiss. Y/N kissed back, her hands sliding up to wrap around his neck, forgetting the ice pack in her hand. At the sudden cold, Murr recoiled.  
  
“Ah shit, that’s cold,” he said, staring at the ice pack. Y/N let out a giggle and covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
“Oops, sorry,” she said, not very apologetically.

“You don’t seem sorry,” Murr accused, taking the ice pack off of her and letting it drop to the ground. His arm snakes around her waist and pulled her closer, crushing his lips against hers, muffling whatever witty response she had come up with.  
  
Y/N moaned and slid her arms around his neck, letting him take control of the kiss. As the kiss heated up, she could hear the other jokers catcalling them and wolf whistling. One of James’ hands left her back to flip them off without breaking the kiss.  
  
Y/N pulled away and giggled against his lips.  
  
“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he whispered, squeezing her slightly. “I’ve liked you for ages, and I want to take you out on a real date. What do you say?”  
  
Y/N nodded and pecked his lips.  
  
“I’d love that.”

* * *

  
A week later.  
  
Y/N absentmindedly traced shapes on Murr’s bare chest as they lay in bed together. James’ fingers were slowly trailing through her hair.  
  
“I’ll have to find that guy and thank him,” he said out of the blue.  
  
“What guy?” She asked, propping herself up to stare at him.  
  
“The guy who hit me,” he explained.  
  
Y/N’s eyes trailed over his cheek. The bruise was mostly gone, the area was slightly red and you wouldn’t notice it if it wasn’t pointed out.  
  
“Why?” She asked, laying her head back on his shoulder, her fingers continuing their patterns on his chest. His spare hand came up go cover hers.  
  
“Because if he didn’t hit me, I wouldn’t have kissed you. Or told you how I felt. I owe him, big time,” he said with a smirk.  
  
Y/N giggled and pressed a kiss to his bare skin.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Y/N.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify a few things: requests are still closed until Sunday, and I only write joker x reader not joker x joker. There are some amazing joker x joker writers out there (giveloveathought being one of them), I personally don't feel comfortable writing it. If you have any requests please send them my way on sunday. Thanks guys  
> \- Jay x  
> (thought I'd actually tell you my name if you didn't find me via my tumblr)


	10. Brian Quinn: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just go listen to 'Take A Chance On Me' by JLS and you'll know what this is about.
> 
> (basically you sing it to him and its so cute if i do say so myself)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so wow. I loved writing this one, it came to be today while throwback listening. And when I heard the song I knew it was perfect for him. I kinda based the convention on the SPN conventions but changed the date of karaoke.  
> Thank you to @impracticaljokers on tumblr for convincing me to write this.  
> I'm pretty much running on redbull and spite at this point so it may have a few mistakes in. I'm not sure I spelt maneuvered right? Cause my mac is saying I spelt it wrong but google says I spelt it right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Bold = lyrics italics = flashbacks

Y/N sighed as she stared out at the crowd, the convention was in full swing and it was Saturday night. Or karaoke night as the fans knew it. Y/N had no idea what song had been chosen for her to sing. Even if she didn’t know it she had to sing it, the words would be displayed on the wall for everyone to join in if they wanted to.

Searching the crowd she finally spotted the dark brown eyes she was looking for. Brian Quinn. Bri. Her best friend who also happened to be the love of her life. Cliché, right? She was like a school girl when it came to him, blushing and stumbling over her words at the slightest touch. And even more cliche, he didn’t feel the same. Or at least, she didn’t think he did. There were moments where she was sure he was gonna kiss her or say something that would change their lives but he always drew back at the last minute.

The music started and she shared a small smile with him before she turned out towards the crowd and started to sing.

**You're so scared to fall in love  
'Cause you end up in the dust  
Everytime, everytime**

_“I was actually engaged at one point,” he admitted, glancing at her to gauge her reaction._

_The two were playing video games while sitting on his living room floor, somehow the conversation had turned from trash talk to real talk and eventually landed on ex significant others._

_“Wow, really? I wouldn’t’a guessed,” she frowned slightly and paused the game to turn towards him. “So how come you’re not with her?”_

_It was Q’s turn to frown while his gaze shifted around the room, avoiding the y/e/c eyes burning into his skin._

_“A lotta reasons. We fell outta love, she was talking to some guy behind my back and one night I couldn’t take it anymore. So I walked out, never went back,” he gave a humourless laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. “It was two weeks before the wedding. I really thought she was it for me, ya know?”_

**Now you see us all the same  
Like our words are just a game  
Spitting lies, dirty lies**

It was at that moment when realisation hit Y/N like a punch in the stomach combined with an icy sensation running down her spine. It was unpleasant to realise that she had been blaming Q for his on-again-off-again behaviour when he was only trying to protect himself. His ex had really done a number on him, and if Y/N had taken the chance to take a step back and think about it for a second, she probably would have realised this before. Instead she had let herself be blinded by her feelings for her best friend.

**I know you know  
There's something here**

_As the credits rolled on the movie Y/N, who had been cuddled up with Benjamin Cat, carefully maneuvered so she could stand and stretch without disturbing the kitty too much._

_“You wanna watch another?” Q asked from his lounging position on the couch, Chessie and Brooklyn Cat were curled up on his legs._

_“Nah, I should probably get going,” she mumbled, checking the time on her phone, “its getting late.”_

_Disappointment washed over him but he shook it off and sat up, dislodging his cats from their comfortable position._

_“Here, let me drive ya home. Save you the walk,” he said, already standing up and stretching._

_“Bri, it’s fine. I’ll just get the subway.”_

_He looked horrified at that suggestion._

_“Not at this time of night you’re not. Look, my mom raised me to be a gentleman, and a gentleman never lets a lady travel alone. So get in my goddamn car, woman.”_

_Y/N chuckled and rolled her eyes but gathered up her things and followed his command._

_The drive to hers was pretty uneventful, the radio was playing quietly as the cars only occupants silently mulled over their thoughts. Q eventually pulled up outside of her apartment building and turned towards her._

_“I had fun tonight, Bri,” she said with a small smile, watching his grin widen at her comment._

_“Me too, Y/N. We should do it again sometime, just us. I’ll even lock the cats in the bedroom so we can cuddle,” he said with an exaggerated wink. Giggling, she leant forward to give him a goodbye hug._

_He smiled softly against her hair at the soft embrace before slowly pulling away to stare into her eyes. She was so beautiful, even more so up close. His gaze flickered down to her lips and for a moment he leaned in. He could picture their life together, the dates they would go on, the kisses they would share, him proposing. Everything he pictured with Mallory. Ice ran down his spine and he quickly pulled away._

_“I..I..I’ll s..see you later,” he stuttered, staring straight ahead and missing the look of disappointment that covered her face as she silently slunk out of the car. His eyes followed her into the building and once she was safely inside he closed them, dropping his head onto the steering wheel._

_“Stupid. Stupid idiot.”_

**But you cannot get past the fear  
I can help you make it clear.  
So when you feel like trying again  
Reach out, take my hand**

As Y/N continued to sing, she let the words wash over her and couldn’t help but appreciate the irony of the song meaning. She wanted him to trust her, to give her a chance to prove that she was better than his ex, to show him that she loved him and would never dream of leaving him. She improvised some dance moves and reached out her hand to the crowd on the last line before searching for his eyes in the crowd. And like metal to a magnet she found him. Keeping her eyes trained on him, she continued with the song.

**See how great it could be  
To fall in love with someone you can trust  
Who would never give up**

Her heart was pounding as she bared her soul to him, hoping he would understand her intent. She very carefully padded down the stairs and into the walkway between the two halves of the crowd. He raised an eyebrow as she got closer to him, her eyes never once leaving his face and her voice betraying every emotion she was feeling. Fear. Love. Hope.

**'Cause you're all that she needs  
Baby take a chance on me  
Baby take a chance on me, oh oh**

He met her gaze as she stopped walking a couple of steps away from him, and as he turned his body to face her she smirked at him and held out her arm to gesture to his face.

**'Cause I'm looking at your face  
And the world's a better place  
In your eyes, lovely eyes**

Y/N couldn’t help but wink at the last line, she was always complimenting his eyes. Saying how gorgeous they were, and joking that he could get any girl he wanted just by staring at them with that sweet expression he has.

**I know you know  
There's something here  
But you cannot get past the fear.**

Brian watched as she stepped closer to him, now within reach. He could probably stretch out his arm and grab hold of her, pulling her close like he was dying to do. Q blinked to clear that thought from his mind and instead forced himself to pay attention to the lyrics.

**You got nothing to lose baby,  
But you won't know if you don't try  
Please don't leave me asking why  
So when you're ready to choose baby  
I'll be here with open arms  
With the same in love in my heart**

As she held the last note, her eyes boring into his, it hit him like a ton of bricks. The realisation dawning on his felt like nothing he had experienced before. She loved him. Somehow he could feel it without her even saying the words aloud. She was asking him to trust her, to give her the chance to show him that she was different, to show him that everything would be alright.

**So when you feel like trying again  
Reach out, take my hand**

Y/N saw the realisation click in his eyes and smiled softly, reaching out her hand yet again. This time Q grasped it in his bigger, rougher one and gently tugged her closer to him.

**See how great it could be  
To fall in love with someone you can trust**

There were tears in her eyes as she slid her hand up his arm to cup his cheek, his hands landing on her waist. He carefully pulled her onto his lap, as she continued to sing into the microphone, her sweet voice drowning out the giggles and whispers of the crowd.

 **Who would never give up** **  
'Cause you're all that she needs**

Y/N’s hand fell from his cheek to land on his shoulder. His arms encircled her, keeping her steady on his lap as she slid her arm around his neck.

**Baby take a chance on me  
Baby take a chance on, oh oh  
Baby take a chance on me  
Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh**

Q let his eyes close as he pressed his forehead against hers in the most intimate moment of his life. Sex was nothing compared to this. This was almost spiritual. He felt like he had ascended to Heaven at the realisation that she loved him.

**So when you feel like trying again.**

As the last note rang out and was almost immediately lost under the deafening cheering and screaming from the crowd, Q dipped his head to whisper in her ear.

“Now. I wanna try again now, right here with you,” he murmured, his lips grazing against the shell of her ear.

She pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him, microphone resting in her lap to make sure they weren’t overheard.

“Right here in front of all these people?” 

Q groaned at her question and poked her side, grinning as she flinched away at the ticklish feeling.

“You know what I meant,” he said before lifting one hand to tilt her chin so he could press his lips against her in a long awaited kiss.

“I shoulda done that months ago,” he muttered upon pulling away.

“Yeah, well I guess we should make up for lost time,” she said before kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos/Messages are appreciated :) Thanks for reading


	11. Brian Quinn: Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write about the reader gets into a car accident and q finds out from the other guys while filming? Maybe his phone was turned off so they call joe if he's an emergency contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: I am so sorry this one took so long. I've had this request for a couple of days now but I jst couldn't find any inspiration. Its crappier than my usual ones and I'm sorry for that :/  
> Again italics = flashbacks

Joe, Sal, and Murr laughed as Q attempted to convince the old woman that the cloud was shaped like a Puerto Rican Santa Claus.

A ringing phone had their heads turning to wear their bags had been dumped when they arrived today.

“It’s mine,” Joe muttered walking over to his bag and fishing his phone out.

Murr turned back to the screen but Sal watched as Joe answered the phone. Joe spoke quietly so Sal couldn’t hear what was being said but he noticed Joe freeze, his whole body tense, as his face drained of colour. His lips moved once more before he hung up and jogged back over to them.

“Gimme the mic,” he muttered before snatching out of Murr’s hand.

“Woah, what’s going on?!” Murr asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Guys? Is everything alright back there?” Q asked quietly into his microphone, hearing the commotion over his ear piece.

“No, you need to get back here. Y/N’s in the hospital.”

* * *

_It was a regular Tuesday night when Brian met Y/N. He was at Joe’s for dinner when she walked in. It felt like the air had left the room leaving Q breathless. She was beautiful._

_With a smirk on his face Joe, who had noticed the awestruck look on Q’s face, introduced the pair._

_Over the next few months to two grew closer and eventually Brian plucked up the courage to ask her out._

* * *

The room was white, clean, sterile. It smelt of bleach, antibacterial, and something he couldn’t identify.

The steady beeping of the machines, her quiet breaths, and his sniffles were the only sounds in the room. Other than that it was deathly silent.

Q couldn’t tear his gaze from her face, afraid that if he looked away for even a second she would disappear.

When the word ‘hospital’ left Joe’s mouth, his whole world crumbled. He pictured so many different scenarios. Some better, some worse. But none of them prepared him for this. It was true what they said in the books, they do look smaller when they’re in a hospital bed. Y/N looked tiny, fragile, like a doll. And he couldn’t bear to look away. He kept scanning over her face for signs of her waking up, none of which came.

It was a car crash, Joe had explained, a driver who was on their phone. She had 2 cracked ribs, a fractured leg, and a concussion. He’d heard the nurses whispering. They didn’t know why she wasn’t waking up.

Q gripped her hand tightly and felt more tears slide down his face as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

* * *

  
_Q pressed his lips to her knuckles and winked at her, making her giggle._

_“I had fun tonight,” she said when he finally straightened up._

_“Me too,” he said with a smile. “Would you...uh would you maybe wanna...ya know. Do this again sometime?”_

_He stepped closer, his hands dropping to her waist as she placed hers against his chest._

_“I’d like that, a lot,” she answered quietly, staring up at him._

_“Awesome, that’s...that’s awesome,” he said with a nervous chuckle. He wasn’t sure whether she’d want to._

_He’d taken her bowling for their first date, and his competitive side wouldn’t let him go easy on her. In a surprise twist of fate, she ended up beating him 82-77. Afterwards they ended up at a diner, where they debated which flavour of milkshake was the best. Like a gentleman, he had offered to drive her home and walk her to her door, which is where they now were._

_They continued to stare at each other before Q took a deep breath and gently pressed his lips against her. It was soft and sweet and only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was perfect in his eyes._

* * *

“Q, buddy. You need to get some sleep.”

Joe placed his hand on his best friend’s shoulder and attempted to pull him away from the bed but Q shook him off.

“Not until she wakes up,” he muttered, his eyes never leaving her.

“Brian, please? She’ll be okay, but you need sleep,” Bessie pleaded from next to Joe. The two had played a big part in getting Brian and Y/N together.

Bessie had met Y/N a couple of years ago, and had decided that she would be perfect for Q. The two girls were close and as Y/N had no family in New York Bessie was her emergency contact. That’s how Joe had found out, Bessie had tried to call Q but he had turned his phone off for filming.

“No.”

Behind him Joe sighed and wrapped an arm around his wife.

“Alright, well we’re gonna head home. Call us if anything...if anything changes,” he said, clapping a hand on Q’s shoulder and rubbing it reassuringly before leaving.

Q squeezed her hand before clearing his throat.

“I uh, I dunno if you can hear me. They do this sorta thing in the movies and it seems to work, so why not give it a shot, huh?” He gave a humourless chuckle and kissed her hand before continuing.

“Please, Y/N, please. I need you to wake up. I..I can’t do this without you. I...I can’t lose you. You’re...you’re just...everything. You’re everything to me. I can’t...I don’t have the words to explain. You mean so much to me, and I can’t lose you. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna be the father of your children. I wanna grow old, well older, with you. Please Y/N, please don’t leave me.”

He was crying now. Tears steadily streaming down his face and onto her hand as he sobbed.

“Please.”

* * *

 

_“Please?” He begged._

_“Alright, alright. Jeez, I’ll help, okay?” Joe sighed into the phone as he gathered his things. “I’m on my way, but I’m pretty sure Bessie would be better help.”_

_“Well, you picked out Bessie’s engagement ring, right?” Brian asked as he paced in front of the jewellery store._

_“Yeah, and you picked out Mallory’s,” Joe countered before continuing. “And anyway, I know Bessie. I knew what she’d like.”_

_“I had help with Mall’s ring. And I know what Y/N likes but I’m torn between two. I just need your final opinion. I’ve already got my moms opinion and Sal’s. I need a tiebreaker.”_

_“Alright. Look, I’ve gotta go cause I’m driving. I’ll be there soon.”_

_It took Joe about a half hour to get to where Q was. And in that half hour, Q had managed to work himself into a panic._

_“What if she doesn’t like it? What if she doesn’t like me? What if she says no? What if she leaves me?”_

_Joe grabbed hold of Brian’s shoulders and shook him._

_“Listen to me. That girl loves you with all her heart. No matter what ring you pick, she’s gonna say yes. Now take a deep breath, and show me the choices.”_

_Always the voice of reason, Joe managed to calm him down and helped him select the perfect ring._

_“You think she’ll like it?” Q asked taking a last look at the ring. It was a simple silver band with a small diamond. Nothing to flashy or expensive, he knew Y/N didn’t like that._

_“I think she’ll love it bud,” Joe reassured him, giving him a hug._

_“Thanks Joey,” Brian whispered._

* * *

  
“Please.”

The whispered word echoed in her head as the feeling slowly came back to her. Her hand was being squeezed tightly, and felt...wet? She could feel rough blankets covering her, a pounding pain in her head, and a tightness in her chest.

There was a steady beeping from somewhere next to her, as well as the sound of crying.

Her fingers twitched and someone gasped.

“Y/N? Baby? Can you hear me?”

She twitched again.

Everything felt heavy. Her arms, her head, her eyelids. But slowly she managed to prise them open. The sudden brightness of the room had her clenching them shut again. Once more she tried to open her eyes, blinking past the brightness.

When she didn’t recognise the room, her body filled with panic and she immediately started thrashing, attempting to get away.

“Nurse! Nurse! It’s okay, Y/N! It’s okay! You’re safe! You’re in the hospital,” it was the same voice.

Y/N looked around and her eyes landed on the one face she wanted to see.

“Bri?” She whispered, her voice scratchy and sore.

“Yeah baby, it’s me. I’m here,” he whispered, kissing her hand before wiping away the tears from his face.

The nurse came rushing in and smiled when she saw Y/N awake.

“It’s nice to see you awake,” she said as she checked Y/N’s vitals. “Everything looks normal, but I’ll fetch the doctor anyway.”

As the nurse walked out, Y/N tuned back to Q.

“What happened?” She asked, letting go of his hand to rub her throat.

Brian poured her a glass of water and helped her sip it before taking her hand once more.

“Car crash. You...you wouldn’t wake up,” he explained, his eyes never leaving hers. “I was so worried.”

Y/N squeezed his hand and smiled softly.

“I’m awake now. It’s gonna be okay,” she whispered, staring back at him.

Brian nodded and stroked her hair back away from her face with his spare hand.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: requests open Sunday so please get ready to send them in. I will eventually write a part 2 for yes but at the moment i just don't have any inspiration. I think I've written a lot for Q so Sal and Murr requests are gonna get priority for a bit. I've already got 1 Sal request but I'm not gonna start writing it until Sunday night, if I'm lucky. Thanks guys! Kudos/Comments/Messages are appreciated


	12. Sal Vulcano: Chant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely! Could I please request a Sal imagine in which Y/N is the guys’ friend from way back and she’s a surprise for him on the show. In the earpiece the guys tell him to kiss her, and to everyone’s surprise he eventually yells “not like this” (new girl references are awesome) and then later once they stopped filming and the awkwardness has died down, Sal and Y/N are alone and he kisses her, and thus begins their relationship! Bonus points if the guys all find out in a funny way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't really know what to name this one so enjoy a random kinda related title. This was fun and as soon as I read the prompt I had a billion ideas. Hope you enjoy!

“OO OOOOO!” He cried, startling the woman in front of him. It was Sal’s turn to film, and the boys were making him do comparatively easy stuff so they could ready their surprise. Not that Sal had noticed.  
  
He’d had been a bit down recently, and to try and lift his spirits the boys had arranged for a very special person to come on set. Without Sal knowing.  
  
“There ain’t nothing like a Sally V party!” Q cried as Y/N, the boys’ friend that they hadn’t seen in forever, quietly crept up behind Sal.  
  
“There ain’t nothing like a Sally V party!” Sal repeated, unaware of the girl behind him.  
  
“Cause a Sally V party don’t stop!” She finished, a huge grin on her face as he turned around in shock.  
  
His eyes widened when he saw her and his jaw fell open.  
  
“Oh. My. God!” He screeched before wrapping his arms around her waist in a tight hug. Y/N giggled and hugged him back tightly, laughing harder as he picked her up and twirled her once.  
  
“Y/N! Oh my god! I can’t believe it!” He said, maintaining his loud, shocked voice as he placed her back down. “What are you doing here?!”  
  
He could hear the boys laughing and talking over each other but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She looked good. Really good. He hadn’t seen her in at least 3 years as she had been travelling, and it wasn’t until she had left that he realised how much he cared about her. The moment she had stepped on the plane was the moment he had realised the true meaning of ‘you don’t know what you have until it’s gone.’ It had taken him only a month to realise the true extent of his caring. She had posted a picture of her with a guy on Instagram and at the burning feeling of jealousy rose up in his throat, Sal realised. He loved her. A sentiment which he had expressed to Joe. At that memory a warning feeling nagged at his mind but he brushed it away to continue to marvelling over her return.  
  
“Well, travelling was fun. But New York’s home, always will be,” She answered, her arms still looped around his neck.  
  
“How was Europe?” He asked, taking a step back to gesture to her, “I mean you look great!”  
  
“Ya think?” She asked, unhooking her arms to twirl for him.  
  
“Yeah I do. Like really great. But then you always looked great,” he added shyly.  
  
“I’ve missed you, Sal,” she said with a small smile. Sal grinned and wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her close. He buried his head in her hair as the feelings from years ago resurfaced in full force. It was like she had never left.  
  
“I missed you too, Y/N. So much,” he muttered, placing a kiss on the top of her head before pulling away. Y/N smiled and rested her forehead against his.  
  
“Yeah?” She whispered, staring into his eyes.  
  
“Yeah,” he replied, unblinkingly staring back.  
  
A little way away, the 3 remaining jokers whispered amongst themselves before Joe grabbed the mic and started chanting, the rest of the boys and the crew soon joining in.  
  
“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”  
  
Sal felt a blush spread across his cheeks, the tips of his ears burning. Y/N’s face flushed a pretty shade of pink as they continued to stare at each.  
  
“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”  
  
The chant grew louder and he could hear them clapping along with each word, getting faster the longer the chant went on.  
  
Sal bit his lip, his gaze dropping to stare at hers for a moment before he reluctantly pulled away.  
  
“C’mon guys! Not like this!” He shouted in the general direction of the boys, hearing them laugh in his earpiece in response.  
  
Sighing in frustration he pulled it out, watching in slight horror as Y/N did the same. He hadn’t realised she could hear all that. He blushed harder and dropped his gaze to his feet, kicking at the dirt.  
  
“Uh, look, you gotta finish filming. How bout we catch up later?” Y/N asked, her own eyes darting around the park and refusing to meet his.  
  
“Yeah, yeah sounds like a plan.”  
  


* * *

  
“That’s a wrap!” Pete called as everyone started packing up. Y/N walked over from where she had been waiting and grinned.  
  
“You guys have only gotten more cocky since I left,” she said as Q threw his arm over her shoulder.  
  
“Yeah well, we had to top last season. And the season before that. And the season before that,” Joe explained with a laugh.  
  
“True, true. Next season you’re gonna have to do an episode in space or something.”  
  
“Is that possible? Could we do that?” Murr asked as he rejoined the group, he was the last to film.  
  
As the boys fell into conversion Y/N leaned against Q and watched with a small smile. She caught Sal’s eye and grinned, the awkwardness from earlier almost gone. He grinned back and opened his arms, beckoning her closer. Y/N slipped away from Q, who whined, and into his arms.  
  
“Sorry Bri, but Sal’s my favourite,” she explained, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Sal pressed a kiss to her cheek and let his eyes slide shut. He could hear the boys muttering as they packed up and it eventually fell silent as they moved away from the embracing pair.  
  
Y/N sighed quietly and felt herself relax against him.  
  
“I’ve missed you, and I know I said that earlier but I really missed you,” she whispered, refusing to open her eyes.  
  
A small smile danced over his face as he tightened his hold on her.  
  
“I missed you too, more than you know,” he replied. “About earlier, I’m sorry for the guys. They can get kinda crazy.”  
  
“Nah it’s cool. I’m used to them being idiots. Plus, you look cute when you blush,” she commented, her eyes sliding open as she glanced up just in time to see the red flush spread across his face.  
  
“You think I’m cute?” He asked, looking down a her.  
  
She nodded and slid her hands down to rest against his chest. She could feel his heart hammering under her touch, her own doing the same.  
  
Sal leant his forehead against hers and smiled softly.  
  
“I think you’re cute too.”  
  
They were quiet for a few moments before Y/N’s voice piped up.  
  
“Sal?”  
  
“Mhmm?”  
  
“What did you mean by ‘not like this’?” The question had been bugging her all day. Sal had shouted it at the boys in response to their chant.  
  
“Oh. Uh...I uh...I just...I didn’t...I mean,” he stuttered and blushed, his accent coming out in full force as he tried to explain his at out of the metaphorical corner.  
  
“Sal.”  
  
He groaned. He hated when she used that tone of voice. It was her no nonsense voice, the voice she used to get what she wanted. It always worked, especially on Sal who could never say no to her.  
  
“I just meant that I didn’t want...I didn’t want our...our first...kiss...to be like that. With everyone watching and listening, ya know?”  
  
Y/N tilted her chin up to meet his gaze and nodded.  
  
“Yeah I know. But we’re alone now,” she said with a sly smile.  
  
Sal grinned and shifted to kiss the smile off of her face. Y/N kissed back softly, one hand sliding up to tangle in his hair.  
  
Someone near by cleared their throat and the pair pulled away to find Joe standing there awkwardly.  
  
“Um...” Sal started but was cut off by Joe holding up his hand. He walked over and very carefully unclipped Sal’s mic from his shirt.  
  
Sal’s face drained of colour.  
  
“Was that thing on?!” He cried, staring at Joe’s retreating form.  
  
“Yeah! It was!” Came Murr’s shouted reply.  
  
“Nice job, buddy!” Followed Q.  
  
Sal groaned and buried his head in a chuckling Y/N’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is Sunday! And requests are open. I currently have 2 Q requests, and 2 Sal requests. So if you have any for Murr send them in. Quick reminder that I don't write nsfw or joker x joker. Kudos/Comments/Messages appreciated :)


	13. Sal Vulcano: Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> know requests are closed but when they open again, I saw you wanting to write for Sal again, so maybe when you start taking requests again you can write this one. Feel free to keep it in your inbox until sunday! So I was thinking like, reader meets Sal at a party and they're immediately smitten with each other and before the nights over Sal kisses her really sweetly and like. Yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to impractical-bettas for requesting this cute Sal fic. So, warning, it got a little less sweet towards the end, if you catch my drift ;) only slightly though. Also you're Q's sister-in-law in this one. Enjoy :)

“Just go over already,” Joe sighed, rolling his eyes as his best friend shook his head.  
  
“And say what? ‘Hi, I’ve been staring at you for the last half an hour because I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.’ Cause that’ll work,” Sal groaned and downed the rest of his drink.  
  
The girl in question was chatting away with Amanda, a make up artist for the show. Sal knew everyone here except her but as soon as he had seen her he was smitten.  
  
“No, you idiot. You go over, you ask if they need anything, and then when they say no you introduce yourself,” Joe said placing his hand on Sal’s shoulder, gently pushing him towards the girls.  
  
“What if they say yes? Then what?!” He whisper-shouted at Joe attempting to twist away.  
  
“They won’t, their drinks are full,” Joe explained with one last shove.  
  
Sal groaned and flipped his friend off before running a hand through his hair and heading over.  
  
“Hey Sal,” Amanda greeted as he reached the pair.  
  
“Hey Mandy,” he said with a smile, running a hand through his hair again. “Can I get you girls anything?”  
  
“Isn’t it the hosts responsibility to take care of his guests?” The girl asked, turning towards him. Green met y/e/c and it was like the whole world stopped. The corner of her mouth pulled up in a shy smile as she ran a hand through her hair.  
  
“Yeah, I uh I guess it is. But ya know Q, he’s pretty useless at this sorta thing. I’m Sal,” he introduced, holding out his hand to her, “Q’s best friend.”  
  
“Y/N, Q’s sister-in-law. It’s nice to meet you,” she said, reaching out and shyly shaking his hand. A shock ran through him and he smiled at her shyly. Amanda glanced between the two and shuffled awkwardly  
  
“I’m just gonna...” she mumbled before realising that they weren’t listening. “Yeah okay.”  
  
Sal didn’t even notice Mandy walk off, not that he would have cared. He was too entranced with the woman in front him.  
  
“So, sister-in-law huh?” He asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
“Mhmm, my older sister is married to his younger brother.”  
  
“Ahh, yeah Danny. Right. This is all for them right?” He asked, gesturing to the party.  
  
“Uh yeah. They’re having a baby, and since his place is more central Q decided, reluctantly, to host, under threat of constant babysitting,” she explained with a sly grin and a little nod.  
  
Sal laughed and raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
“Oh and who was threatening him? Cause uh no offence, but your sister is a doll who wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone threaten someone.”  
  
“Hey, what can I say? It was either my place or his, and uh he, ya know. Offered.”  
  
“After you threatened him?” He asked, stepping closer to her to let someone pass behind him, arms dropping to his sides as he slipped his hands in his pockets. She grinned and shrugged.  
  
“I guess? If you can even call it that,” she said with a laugh.  


* * *

  
“So uh tell me Joey, why is Sal flirting with my sister while you stand here grinning like a proud parent?” Q asked, leaning his arms on the counter next to Joe, his eyes on his best friend and his sister-in-law.  
  
“Ah well, ya know Sal. Wait. Sister?!” He asked incredulously, glancing at Q.  
  
“Yeah, well, sister-in-law. Technically, Danny’s wife’s sister. But we’re close, she’s practically blood.”  
  
“So, she’s the one that threatened you into hosting,” a grin grew on his face at the realisation.  
  
Q blushed and shrugged, stammering to defend himself.  
  
“W..w..well, she..she’s..persuasive and scary. And..” he trailed off and sighed as Joe burst out laughing, bent over at the waist.  
  
“Oh. My. God!”  
  
“Ah shut up,” he said shoving his friend lightly. “And tell me why you’re looking all proud.”  
  
“Sal was staring at her like she hung the moon. And I may have given him a shove towards her,” he muttered the last part quietly. Each of them were protective over their family, and he didn’t know how Q would react to him setting up Sal.  
  
“Huh. Really? Sal?” Q asked, glancing back over to where Sal had one hand resting on Y/N’s elbow as they giggled.  
  
“Yup. Lovestruck. Absolutely smitten. Took him a half hour to work up the guts to even approach her. But once there...” Joe trailed off and waved his hand at where Sal was just in time to see Sal step closer, his arm slipping around her waist as he ducked his head to whisper in her ear. Whatever he whispered seemed to work as Y/N giggled, her own hands landing on his chest.  
  
“Out comes smooth, charming Sal.” Brian finished, sipping his drink.  
  
“Ya know, he might be better than you at picking up girls. Once he gets started, he really knows how to charm ‘em,” Joe said with an impressed face.  
  
“Nah, I’d have made a move by now.”  
  
“Alright, you’re on. Betcha 20 bucks he makes a move to kiss her in the next...” he paused to check the time on his phone, “..10 minutes?”  
  
“Alright, you've got yourself a deal, Gatto,” Q grinned, shaking his hand before finishing his drink.  


* * *

  
Across the room Y/N was laughing so hard she was crying. Her head was resting on Sal’s chest as she laughed, his arms wrapped around her and a grin on his face.  
  
“Oh god,” she said, lifting her head and wiping her eyes. “You do know it’s a man in a costume, right?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know! But I still run!”  
  
“How can you be afraid of cats? They’re adorable!” She exclaimed, making no attempt to move away.  
  
“Well, they’re just...scary,” he finished uselessly, “what are you afraid of?”  
  
“Spiders! Snakes! Normal things!” She cried, starting to laugh again.  
  
“I’m afraid of heights as well,” he added with a cute smile.  
  
Y/N giggled and stared into his eyes.  
  
“Well, I guess that’s acceptable,” she whispered, her eyes dropping to his lips.  
  
“Yeah?” He whispered, ducking his head so his lips brushed against hers. She gasped quietly before closing the gap between them.  
  
On the other side of the room, Q dropped his head to the counter as Joe patted his back, a wide grin on his face.  
  
“Hey Sal!” Q suddenly called, lifting his head making Sal pull away to glance over his friend. “Is this payback for the Jenna thing?”  
  
Sal flipped him off before turning back to Y/N who raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What’s the Jenna thing?” She asked, glancing over at Q curiously.  
  
“He arranged for my baby sister to marry the ferret,” he groaned. She giggled.  
  
“Oh well, paybacks pretty sweet from where I’m standing,” she said, wrapping a hand in his shirt and pulling him towards her, pressing up to kiss him again. Sal wrapped his arms around her waist and twisted so she was caught between him and the wall.  
  
His tongue flicked out to deepen the kiss as her hand trailed through his hair.  
  
“Yeah Sally boy!” Joe shouted.  
  
“Get some baby sis!” Came Y/N’s sister’s voice.  
  
Pulling away, Y/N licked her lips slightly and stared up at him through her eyelashes.  
  
“You uh maybe wanna get outta here? I know a cute little place where we’ll have some privacy.”  
  
Sal raised an eyebrow and leaned down to press a trail of kisses up her neck.  
  
“And where would this place be?” He asked once he reached her ear.  
  
“My place,” she gasped out, her hand tightening in his hair.  
  
“Lead the way.”


	14. Brian Quinn: Fireman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I understand that i'll have to wait but once you can will you write something about Q talking to the reader about being a fireman? Maybe you can use some of his stories that he's told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is super short and I'm so sorry. Q hasn't told many of his fireman stories and this was the only one I could remember, even then I had to hunt it down to get it right

Brian sighed contentedly as he lounged across the couch.  
  
“Comfortable?” Y/N asked him from where she was putting on a new movie.  
  
“Just enjoying the view,” he answered, winking at her. She rolled her eyes but a blush spread across her cheeks.  
  
“Oh shut up,” she mumbled, sticking a random movie on before walking back over. He held his arms out for her to climb into, which she gladly did, resting her head on his bare chest as his arms tightened around her.  
  
As the starting credits for Star Wars rolled across the screen, Y/N tilted her head up to stare at him.  
  
“I can feel you staring,” he whispered, his own eyes not leaving the screen.  
  
“Will you tell me a story? From when you were a firefighter,” she asked, her fingers trailing over his chest.  
  
“Well, there was this one time. It was a fire in an auto repair shop. By the time we got there the fire was pretty big. And I climbed up onto the roof to try and make a vent. Which is where you get an ax and you chop at hole in the roof for the heat to escape so the other guys can go in.”  
  
Y/N listened intently as he talked, his chest moving with every word. From her position, she couldn’t see his face but she could hear the emotion in every word.  
  
“So I climbed up to vent the roof but uh it wasn’t as strong as I thought. And the roof uh caved,” he took a breath and squeezed her slightly.  
  
Y/N propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. He was staring at the ceiling, his eyes far away.  
  
“And I fell. I thought I was gonna die. I thought I was gonna fall into the fire but I uh...I landed on this jeep. And I uh I started scrambling trying to get out, and one of the guys lifted me out by my back.”  
  
Y/N shifted up to press a kiss to his cheek, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared before in my life,” he mumbled, rolling onto his side to stare at her.  
  
Y/N cupped his cheek and ran her thumb along his cheekbone.  
  
“You are so brave, and so heroic. And I love you so much,” she murmured before leaning forward to kiss him.  
  
He sighed into the kiss and slid an arm around her to pull her closer. The kiss was slow, languid. Neither one wanting to push any further, both completely comfortable with the other.  
  
A few minutes passed filled with lazy kisses and soft touches before he eventually pulled away, shifting to tuck his head under her chin. Memories of his time as a firefighter flashed before his eyes. Clenching them shut, he clung to her. Y/N let her chin fall on top of his head and gently ran her hand up and down his back. It was a moment of rare sensitivity she didn’t see often in her boyfriend.  
  
“I loved it, I did. But I wouldn’t do it again,” he mumbled against her neck. “Cause I know, I know that I couldn’t handle losing you. And I don’t wanna ever put you in that position. I don’t want you to feel that fear. I don’t...I can’t...”  
  
Shhh, it’s okay Bri,” she mumbled, rubbing his back comfortingly. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”


	15. Sal Vulcano: Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give me your sleepy kisses. Your legs intertwined with mine. Your head on my chest, fingers exploring my body. Give me all your dreams and vulnerability and know it’s safe in my heart.
> 
> Based on:  
> http://adv3nturelust.tumblr.com/post/159356574183/give-me-your-sleepy-kisses-your-legs-intertwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank @when-darkness-falls on tumblr for choosing Sal as the joker for this prompt. I think it worked really well with him cause you get to see his sensitive side as well as his teasing side. So when-darkness-falls, this one is for you <3 - Jay

Silence.  
A silence can be awkward, and horrible. At the wrong moment it can destroy relationships or ruin a reputation. A silence tends to get awkward after a certain amount of time has passed, usually only a few seconds.  
  
Silences don’t have to awkward. In fact, the silence that Sal now found himself in was definitely not awkward. In fact, it was comforting.  
  
It wasn’t really silence. Not exactly He could hear their soft breathing, and the occasional car drive past. There was a bird calling somewhere in the distance. They didn’t matter. Not to him.  
  
Sal tightened his arms around her, and smiled softly at the small noise she made.  
  
“You still up?” She mumbled, twisting slightly to stare at him sleepily.  
  
“Sorry, did I wake you?” He whispered, his face pressed into her hair.  
  
“Scientists say that when you wake up in the middle of the night, it’s cause someone is staring at you,” she paused and let out a yawn before continuing, “So you tell me Sal, did ya wake me?”  
  
He didn’t need to see her to see the smirk spread across her face. He could picture it perfectly. The way the corner of her lip pulled up, the way she would arch her eyebrow, and the smug look in her eyes.  
  
“Oh shut up,” he said with a quiet chuckle, “if we’re using that knowledge then no, I didn’t wake you.”  
  
“Maybe it was a ghost,” she murmured, turning over to face him.  
  
Sal frowned and tightened his hold on her.  
  
“Don’t say that,” he whispered, poking her in the ribs as she started to giggle.  
  
Another comforting silence fell over the pair and Sal let his eyes slip closed, his hands sliding up and down her back.  
  
Y/N let out another yawn.  
  
“S’the time anyway?” She muttered, her hands finding their way to his back, her fingers dancing up and down his spine.  
  
“Dunno,” he whispered. “Late,” he added on helplessly.  
  
Y/N rolled her eyes and moved one of her hands from his back to grab his phone. Pulling her arm back she clicked the screen on, the two of them hissing at the sudden brightness.  
  
“It’s 4:20,” she yawned.  
  
“Blaze it,” he said trying not to chuckle.  
  
“Wow, Sal. That was...so mature,” she whispered sarcastically, putting his phone back. He grinned and pulled her close again.  
  
“Don’t pretend you don’t love me,” he teased, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.  
  
“Ewww,” she whined, pushing him away but he could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
“Noooo,” he retaliated by grabbing her around the waist and rolling over to pin her to the bed.  
  
“Sal! No! Get off!” She cried, giggling as she tried to wiggle out from under him.  
  
He chuckled and shifted so he wasn’t laying directly on top of her, his head resting on her chest. Her hand drifted up to stroke his hair. She yawned and his head shifted with the movement.  
  
“You ever think about the future?” He asked quietly, closing his eyes and focusing on the feel of her hand running through his hair.  
  
Her other hand ran up and down his spine, fingernails scratching slightly.  
  
“What d’ya mean? Like the future future, or our future?”  
  
“Our future,” he clarified.  
  
“Yeah, yeah I do. Do you?” Her hand drifted from his spine to his shoulder, rubbing little circles into his skin.  
  
“Yeah, I imagine our lives together. Our wedding,” he sighed happily as her hand ran down his arm to lace their fingers together, the cold press of her engagement ring making him smile, “our honeymoon, our kids.”  
  
“How many?” She asked, squeezing his hand once before her fingers danced back up his arm.  
  
“3. Gotta have more than Joe,” he smirked.  
  
“Well technically, Joe has like 7 cause of his puppies,” she explained.  
  
“Then 8. Ow!” He cried as she gently slapping his arm, a grin spreading on his face.  
  
“I’m not popping out 8 kids!”  
  
“Fine, fine. 3 kids, a boy and 2 girls,” he said, the smile not leaving.  
  
“Can’t really control that bit, but...okay,” she whispered.  
  
“Okay?”  
  
“Okay, I’ll have 3 kids with you. And we can watch them grow up, and go off and be successful. And then we’ll spend the rest of our lives together,” she whispered, her fingertips grazing over his back.  
  
He shivered and pressed a kiss to her neck before letting out a yawn.  
  
“Tired?”  
  
“Always,” he muttered, pushing himself up to lean over her.  
  
“What are you doing?” She whispered, another yawn leaving her. Sal didn’t answer, instead her leant down to kiss her gently. The kiss was slow and lazy, but it was perfect. He rolled over, pulling her with him until she was the one on top of him.  
  
He continued to kiss her, pressing a hand against her back to keep her close, his other hand gripping her hip. He pulled away and let out a yawn before leaning forwards to recapture her lips.  
  
It wasn’t like the movies or the books. There was no battle for dominance, no moaning, no fuel. It was soft and sweet and slow. Their lips moving against each other, his tongue flicking out to graze her bottom lip, her mouth slightly parted.  
  
It was lazy and amazing. It was one of the best kisses Sal had ever experienced.  
  
As the kiss naturally died down, he could feel himself drifting off. Sleeping with someone was one of the most intimate and hardest things a person could do. Sex was easy. Sex could be just a physical thing. But sleeping next to someone? Actually falling asleep next to someone? That was hard. You’re at your most vulnerable when you’re asleep, and to not only let someone see you but to lay with you while you’re in that state, shows an incredibly strong bond based on trust. And as Sal drifted to sleep in the comforting silence, he couldn’t help but think about how much he loved and trusted the woman in his arms. He never thought he’d feel this way about someone. And he knew, no matter what happened in their future, it would always be shared.


	16. Brian Quinn: Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m so sorry but I have another one. I have these ideas that I want brought to life but I have no writing talent I’m so sorry. Please ignore if you don’t want to write these, But can you do one where it’s about the time when Q was really sick with meningoencephalitis and didn’t know, and like he gets really bad and everyone is worried and like, on set something happens when his girl is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, holy crap wow. So this is a long one but I really really loved writing it and i hope you do too :)

Brian groaned and ran a hand over his face.  
  
“Babe? You okay?” Came Y/N’s voice from next to him.  
  
Everything was too bright, too loud. His head was pounding and he felt like he was gonna throw up.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. It’s just too early,” he lied easily, the ball of guilt in his stomach knotting tighter. He’d been lying to her for at least a week, he didn’t want her to worry.  
  
“It’s almost 9,” she laughed. “You’re gonna be late if you stay in bed any longer.”  
  
“But I’m tired,” he whined. Pushing away the guilt and trying to ignore the headache, he reached out to try and grab her but she danced out of his reach.  
  
“C’mon babe. Up and at ‘em.”  


* * *

  
He sighed as he trudged down the stairs, his headache hadn’t dissipated yet but at least the nausea had reduced significantly. However, now his neck and back ached. He twisted his neck slightly to try and reduce the tension as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
“You okay there?” Y/N asked from where she was making tea.  
  
“My neck aches, musta slept on it weird,” he said sitting down at the table and starting to eat the pancakes she had set out for him.  
  
Y/N placed his drink down next to him before gently placing her hands on his neck.  
  
“Yeah you feel a little stiff, baby. And a little hot... you sure you’re feeling okay, Bri?” She asked worriedly, massaging his neck.  
  
Brian groaned happily and nodded.  
  
“Yeah, that feels awesome,” he muttered, his eyes falling shut as he continued to eat.  
  
“Hey, how bout I come to set today?” She asked, her arms sliding over his shoulders to wrap around him from behind.  
  
“That sounds amazing,” he said turning to kiss her cheek.  


* * *

  
“Hey Y/N! Q!” Joe greeted, waving at him from their spot in the park.  
  
“Hey Joey,” Q said walking over, his hand clasping Y/N’s. “I have a question, why’d you greet my girl before me? Huh?” He asked, giving his best friend a one-armed hug.  
  
“Cause I like her better,” Joe said, turning to give her a hug.  
  
“We all do,” came Sal’s voice as he approached.  
  
Y/N greeted each person, one by one as they slowly started arriving to set. Her eyes kept being drawn back to Brian. Something wasn’t right. He was hiding something. He kept rubbing his neck and his head, as though it pained him.  
  
As the day stretched on, he only got worse. She watched anxiously he wobbled again.  
  
“Hey man, you okay?” Joe asked, placing a hand on Q’s back.  
  
“Yeah bud, I’m fine. Just a little dizzy. Must be coming down with the flu,” he replied. It was getting to the point where he couldn’t hide it. Glancing over at Y/N he continued, “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. Just a headache and a little nausea.”  
  
“And a fever, muscle aches, tiredness, and now dizziness,” she added, walking over.  
  
“If Q’s ill, keep him away from me,” Sal said over the mics from where he and Murr were filming out in the park.  
  
“Look, I’m fine! It’s probably just the flu.” He snapped, shrugging away from Joe’s hand.  
  
Y/N bit her lip but held up her hands in surrender.  
  
“Okay. Whatever you say,” she whispered.  
  
Sighing in frustration, Brian walked over to the snack table to grab a drink and a bag of chips. Food in hand, he walked over to sit underneath a tree. He was far enough away for it to be quieter but close enough that they were still in sight.  
  
He could see Joe and Y/N whispering together, twin looks of worry over their faces. Y/N got on great with all the guys but Joe? Joe was the one she went to when she needed advice.  
  
Sighing yet again, he quickly ate his food, chasing it down with a bottle of water before heading back over.  
  
Y/N smiled at him as he walked back to them but stayed silent, her eyes drifting to meet Joe’s before landing on the screens in front of them.  
  
As as he opened his mouth to give Murr and Sal an order, a sudden wave of nausea hit him.  
  
“I need a bucket,” he managed to gasp, hand clasping over his mouth.  
  
Once handed one, he noisily threw up. He could feel Y/N’s hand on his back, rubbing gently. Her other hand was brushing his hair away from his face as she whispered comfortingly to him.  
  
“That’s it, get it all up. You’ll feel better once it’s over,” she whispered as he heaved again.  
  
Over by the screens, Joe laughed quietly as Sal heaved and removed his ear piece but his eyes were quickly drew back to Q as another wave of nausea hit.  
  
Brian let out a sob as he threw up everything he had eaten that day. His head throbbed and the lights were too bright, too piercing. He felt Y/N’s soft hand on his face as she wiped away his tears. Finally, it eased. Someone handed him a bottle of water. He took a mouthful, swished it around before spitting it out and slumping against Y/N’s chest.  
  
“Shhhh baby, it’s okay. It’s okay now,” she whispered into his hair as her hands rubbed his back.  
  
After a few moments, he shakily stood up, Y/N rising with him.  
  
“You okay?” She asked.  
  
He nodded his head exactly 3 times in response. He knew it was 3 times because each time he nodded, something happened. The first time he dipped his head, it throbbed. The second time, he felt sick again. And the third time, he wobbled and threw his hands out to catch his balance. Joe and Y/N were there immediately, holding him up. He could see their mouths moving but he couldn’t hear them.  
  
There was a ringing in his head. It was loud and piercing. Everything felt heavy and foggy, like his brain had turned to cotton candy.  
  
“Q.........okay?”

He turned to stare at Y/N. Her face weaving before him and her voice faded in and out. He focused on her eyes, they were his favourite thing about her. They held so much knowledge, so much wisdom. He loved to stare into them as she talked, watch the flecks of light reflect in them. He stared into them now, as the darkness took over. They were the last things he saw.  
  
Y/N watched in horror as Q collapsed on the ground. A buzzing filled her ears as she dropped to her knees next to him.  
  
“Someone call an ambulance! Now!” Joe shouted before dropping next to her. “Y/N. Y/N. You gotta move, you gotta let the medic through. Y/N!”  
  
She could barely hear him, he sounded so far away. She’d read that somewhere in moments of panic, people tended to narrow. Focusing in on one small thing. For her, that was Q. He was the only thing she could see. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her up and away, and that’s when she reacted.  
  
“No! Noooo! Bri!” She screamed, kicking and flailing, trying to get out of the grip. Her face was wet with tears she didn’t remember shedding. “Nooooo! Brian! Let go! Let go of me! Brian!”  
  
She watched in dread as the medic turned him over, his hands drifting to his neck to try and find a pulse. Y/N’s eyes darted to Q’s chest, staring intently. Her legs buckled slightly and she let out a sob of relief when she saw it move slightly.  
  
“I’ve got a pulse! Where’s the ambulance?!” The medic shouted as he checked Q’s eyes.  
  
Y/N sobbed and weakly tried to pull away again.  
  
“Y/N! Y/N! Listen to me! You gotta let them do their job! You gotta let them help him!” Joe shouted, his arms tightening around her.  
  
Y/N twisted to stare at him. He was crying, but his face was determined. Her eyes drifted over to where Sal and Murr were watching in horror, their own tears dripping down their cheeks. She glanced back at Q, her legs giving out from beneath her. Joe sunk to the floor, keeping her in his arms. Y/N flopped against his chest and sobbed as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.  
  
“Shhh honey, it’s gonna be okay. He’s gonna be okay,” Joe whispered, stroking her hair. Y/N buried her head in his neck and continued to let out heart wrenching sobs.  
  
“You gotta breathe, Y/N,” James said, as he and Sal joined them on the floor. She moved slightly to watch him. “That’s it, deep breaths. In. And out. In and out.”  
  
Y/N copied his breathing and soon found herself calming down.  
  
“That’s it, good girl,” Joe whispered, his hand rubbing her back as she continued to copy James. Sal’s hand gripped her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
“It’s gonna be okay, everything gonna be okay,” Sal said, squeezing her shoulder, “he’s strong, he’ll get past this.”  


* * *

  
It was clean. Sterile. The smell of disinfectant lingered in the air, barely covering the smell of illness and death that clung to everything in the hospital.  
  
Y/N was curled up in one of the hard, uncomfortable seats. It was like they wanted you to pace, which was what James was doing. Joe was sitting on her left, talking on the phone with Q’s parents, he had one arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. Sal, on her right, had hold of her hand in his, squeezing just as tightly as she was as they both stared blankly at James.  
  
“He’ll be okay. He’ll get better. He’ll get over this,” James murmured before turning and walking in the opposite direction. “He’ll be okay. He’ll get better. He’ll get over this.”  
  
He turned again and started walking, repeating the mantra.  
  
“He’ll be okay. He’ll get better. He’ll get over this.”  
  
Turn. Walk. Repeat.  
  
He’ll be okay. He’ll get better. He’ll get over this. That’s all anyone had said to her since he...since...she couldn’t even think about it without her eyes filling with tears.  
  
“Murr’s right, he’ll get over this,” Joe said as he hung up the phone.  
  
“B-but we...we d-don’t know w-what this is...” she said, starting to sob again.  
  
“Shhhh sweetie, shhh. The doctors are gonna figure it out. They’re gonna help him,” James whispered, dropping to his knees in front of her.  
  
“B-but w-what if the-they don’t?!” She cried, looking from one joker to the next.  
  
“They will,” Joe said determinedly. “They have to.”  


* * *

  
Y/N didn’t know how long they sat in the position for. Murr eventually rested his head on her knees, his arms wrapped around her legs. Sal had his own legs pulled up to his chest, his hand clenching Y/N’s, his head on her shoulder. Y/N’s head was on Joe’s shoulder, with his head resting on hers. One of Joe’s arms was wrapped around her, his hand buried in Sal’s hair, the other was resting on Murr’s head. Y/N was the only one to fall asleep. The boys stood watch over her. They were almost frozen. Statues. Unmoving amongst the hustle and bustle of the hospital. That’s how Q’s parents found them.  
  
“Boys?” Carol Quinn whispered, gently touching Joe’s shoulder. Slowly he looked up, his eyes unfocused and tired.  
  
“Oh hey, Carol,” he whispered, “James.”  
  
At his voice, Sal and Murr stirred, shifting as if to stand up.  
  
“No, no, boys. Please, stay where you are,” James said, waving them off.  
  
“This must be Y/N,” Carol said with a sweet smile, indicating the sleeping woman. Her son hadn’t stopped speaking about her, but she hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting her despite Brian dating her for over a year.  
  
“Yeah. That’s Y/N,” Sal said, resting his head back on her shoulder.  
  
“Has there been any news?” His dad asked, sitting on the opposite side of the hall, his wife sitting next to him.  
  
Sal shook his head, Joe’s hand brushing through his hair softly.  
  
Carol sighed and ran a hand over her face, her husbands hand slipping into her other.  
  
“He’ll be okay, he’s strong.”

* * *

Y/N woke to the sound of hushed voices surrounding her. Her eyelids fluttered open as she sat up to glance around her. Murr was facing the opposite wall, leaning with his back against her legs, Sal still hadn’t let go of her hand, and Joe was stroking her hair while he talked with a couple sitting across from them, who Y/N recognised as Q’s parents.

  
“Hi,” she whispered, her voice scratchy and rough.  
  
“Hey, sleepyhead,” Joe greeted, “Q’s parents are here but we didn’t wanna wake you.”  
  
“Yeah, you looked so peaceful drooling over Joe’s shoulder,” Murr added, a smirk evident in his voice.  
  
Y/N flicked him.  
  
“I don’t drool,” she said ignoring his ‘ow’ before looking over at Q’s parents. “Hi, it’s...uh it’s...nice...to meet you,” she said with a wince, carefully working on untangling herself from the boys.  
  
“Oh no, honey. Don’t get up on our account, though I doubt those boys’ll let you,” his mom said. “I’m Carol, and this is James. It’s nice to finally meet you too. Brian’s told us so much about you. I feel like we already know you.”  
  
“I feel like I know you guys, too,” she said with a smile, “he loves you a lot and talks about you all the time.”  
  
“He loves you too, sweetie. Now,” she said, the last word quite stern as she turned to the 3 Jokers. “Why don’t one of you boys go run and gets this lady a glass of water. Listen to that voice, her throat’s probably ripped raw.”  
  
Murr immediately jumped up, a blush on his cheeks.  
  
“Yes ma’am, right away.” He said, rushing off. Y/N giggled as Carol turned to her and winked.  
  
“Use the mom voice, works every time.”  
  
Joe chuckled from beside Y/N before adding to the conversation.  
  
“Only on Murray, though.”  
  
Murr soon returned with Y/N’s water and handed it to her, before returning to his seat by her legs.  
  
As she sipped the cold water, Carol turned to her.  
  
“Now dear, why don’t we tell you all the embarrassing stories from Brian’s childhood? While he’s not here to interrupt.”  
  
Carol’s soft voice washed over her, relaxing her as she spoke. It wasn’t until a doctor walked over, did she realise how long they had been talking.  
  
“Mr Brian Quinn’s family?” She asked, approaching them.  
  
“Yes. Yeah that’s us,” Joe said as they all jumped up and crowded the doctor.  
  
She held up her hands and took a step back.  
  
“At the moment it’s only relatives,” she said, with a sad smile.  
  
Y/N felt like she was going to faint. Relatives only.  
  
“Well, we’re his parents, these are his adoptive brothers, and this is his wife,” Carol said smoothly, one hand resting on Y/N’s arm. Y/N shot her a shoot but Carol discretely shook her head and squeezed her arm.  
  
The doctor raised an eyebrow in disbelief but continued anyway.  
  
“Unfortunately, Mr Quinn is suffering from meningoencephalitis...”  
  
Y/N stared at her blankly as she continued to talk, head miles away. Meningoencephalitis? She’d heard about it briefly, and knew that people died from it. Was he gonna die? She could feel her heart speed up, her breathing quickening. She couldn’t lose him. Would would she do without him. She loved him. He couldn’t die. If he died so would she. She could hear someone calling her, Sal maybe, but it was so far away. She couldn’t hear. She couldn’t focus. She felt herself wobble and a strong arm around her waist but then... everything went black.  


* * *

  
“Unfortunately, Mr Quinn is suffering from meningoencephalitis...”  
  
Sal bit his lip and winced as the doctor spoke.  
  
“It is treatable but there are a few very rare cases where patients don’t respond to treatment. We’re starting antibiotics now, and we’ll know more in a-is she okay?” The doctor broke off, starting at Y/N in worry.  
  
Sal turned to look at her, she was pale, her eyes unfocused, and she was gasping for breath.  
  
“Ma’am? Ma’am can you hear me?” The doctor asked as she stepped closer.  
  
“Her names Y/N.”  
  
Sal’s eyes widened in fear as she wobbled unsteadily and quickly slid an arm around her to steady her.  
  
“Y/N? Sweetie?” Murr asked, hurrying to her other side.  
  
Sal stared in horror as Y/N’s eyes fluttered shut and her body went limp in his arms.  
  
“Woah,” he whispered, tightening his grip on her and holding her against his chest.  
  
The doctor quickly and professionally checked her vitals.  
  
“It looks like just a faint, we can get her a hospital bed but it’s not necessary. It’s your call,” she explained, glancing up at Sal who turned his gaze to Q’s parents.  
  
Carol had a hand over her mouth as she stared at Y/N, while James held his wife close.  
  
“Your call boys, you know her better,” he said indicating the 3 Jokers.  
  
They all shared a look before glancing back at Y/N.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Nu uh.”  
  
They all spoke at the same time and a small smile spread across Sal’s face before he turned back to the doctor.  
  
“No, she’ll freak out. Could we just steal a blanket from somewhere?”  


* * *

  
Y/N felt warm when she woke up. She could feel a soft blanket over her, and a pair of arms around her. Her head was resting on someone’s shoulder, she could feel their chest moving with each breath.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and looked around.  
  
Joe and Murr were sitting near by, Joe had an arm around Murr who’s head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
Twisting slightly, she stared up at Sal who was chewing his lip worriedly.  
  
“Hey...” she whispered, shifting slightly. “What happened?”  
  
Sal looked down at her, the worried look on his face disappearing.  
  
“You fainted, you were out for a coupla minutes,” he explained, as Joe looked over and smiled.  
  
“Hey there, sleepy head, you okay?”  
  
Y/N nodded and laid her head back on Sal’s shoulder.  
  
“Is Bri...?” She trailed off pulling the blanket around her closer.  
  
“They’re putting him on antibiotics, they’ll know more in a few hours. He’s still out,” Joe said quietly before letting out a yawn.  
  
“S’time?” Came Murr’s quiet voice.  
  
“Almost 1am,” Joe answered, glancing at his phone.  
  
“I’m surprised they haven’t kicked us out yet,” Sal murmured from above her.  
  
“They tried, but James convinced them to let you stay,” Carol said as she walked over with a bag of food. “How you feeling, honey?” She asked Y/N as she set the bag down.  
  
Y/N smiled softly but didn’t make an attempt to move.  
  
“Tired, but okay,” she said, trying not to yawn.  
  
“Everyone’s tired. I’ll see if I can find a couple more blankets while y’all eat,” she said, walking off.  
  
They all moved at once to the bag of food, Joe taking charge and distributing the food.  
  
By the time Carol returned they were all fed and tired. Joe was leaning against the wall with Sal and Murr either side of him. Y/N was back in Sal’s lap, her head on his chest, her eyes closed. Murr has his head resting on Joe’s shoulder, snoring softly. Joe’s arms were wrapped around his best friends, his eyes open, watching out for them. Sal was absentmindedly, stroking Y/N’s hair, murmuring quietly to Joe.  
  
Carol smile softly as she approached them.  
  
“Here,” she said, handing out the blankets. “Me and James are gonna head to a hotel for the night. Call us, if...if you hear anything.”  
  
“We will,” Joe murmured, covering Murr with one blanket. “Get some rest, I’ll keep an eye on everything.”  
  
“You need rest too, Joe,” she smiled softly, patting his cheek gently. “Bye boys.  
  
Sal waved as she walked away before wrapping his arms back around Y/N.  
  
“D’ya think he’ll be alright?” He mumbled, resting his head against Joe’s.  
  
“Quinn’s a fighter. He’ll be as good as new soon enough,” Joe said as confidently as he could.  
  
Sal nodded and let out a yawn.  
  
“Go to sleep, bud. I’ll keep watch.”  


* * *

  
A sharp nudge to his ribs woke him up. Sal blinked blearily around before spotting Q’s doctor walking over. His arms tightened protectively around Y/N as she drew closer. He was always protective over her, always looking out for her. The boys weren’t allowed to use her in any punishments because Sal wouldn’t let them. He argued that she could get hurt or upset.  
  
“Hi,” she whispered, “just thought I’d update you. Mr Quinn has responded to the treatment.”  
  
Both Sal and Joe let out sighs of relief as they relaxed against each other.  
  
“He’s gonna be okay?” Joe whispered, as Sal’s eyes filled with happy tears.  
  
She nodded and smiled softly.  
  
“Yes. The swelling and fever has reduced but we’re gonna keep him in for a week or so to keep an eye on him.”  
  
“Oh thank god,” Joe whispered, “thank you. Thank you so much, doc. Thank you.”  
  
His own tears were falling now and he made no attempt to wipe them away as the doctor left.  
  
Sal shook Y/N awake quickly, as Joe did the same to Murr.  
  
“You tell them, I’ve gotta call his parents,” Joe explained as he moved Murr away and scrambled to his feet, walking away.  
  
“Wha’s going on?” Murr asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Y/N whined quietly and opened one eye, bolting up right at the sight of Sal’s tears.  
  
“Is he...? Is he okay?” She asked quietly, holding her breath.  
  
“He’s okay, he’s gonna be okay. He’s responding to the treatment!” Sal cried, trying to wipe away his tears but they were quickly replaced with others.  
  
Y/N immediately burst into tears, her shoulder shaking with the force of her sobs.  
  
“He’s gonna be okay?!” Murr quickly joined in on the crying.  
  
Sal wrapped one arm around Y/N and, in a rare moment, his other arm around Murr.  
  
“He’s gonna be okay,” Joe confirmed, joining in on the group hug.  


* * *

  
“You need to sleep in a proper bed, Y/N,” Joe argued.  
  
“No.”  
  
This had been going on for some time. Sal and Murr were sitting on the floor, leaning against each other, as they watched the two bicker back and forth.  
  
“Y/N, please! C’mon! You gotta go home, get some proper rest.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Sighing, Murr stood up and walked over.  
  
“Look, I live a lot closer to the hospital than Y/N does. How bout, instead of doing back to hers, she comes to mine. You can drive to hers and get her stuff, and I’ll take her to my place to shower and sleep,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking that they’ll just ignore him.  
  
Joe and Y/N shared a look.  
  
“Compromise?” Joe asked, holding his hand out to Y/N.  
  
“Okay, sure. Compromise.” She said shaking his hand.  
  
So Y/N headed home with Murr, yawning the entire time. His arm was wrapped around, partly to comfort her, partly to keep her balanced.  
  
“You can shower, while I make up the guest room?” he suggested, squeezing her gently.  
  
She nodded and walked off towards the bathroom. She’d been to his place before, it was the biggest so it’s where they’d all meet up.  
  
After an incredibly relaxing shower, Y/N wrapped a fluffy towel around herself and headed to the spare room. Murr had placed a spare tshirt and a pair of sweatpants on the bed for her to wear while they waited for Joe.  
  
She pulled the clothes on and dried her hair, feeling absolutely exhausted, before flopping on the bed and passing out.  
  
That’s how James and Joe found her, spread out face down on the bed.  
  
Joe chuckled and as Murr scooped her up, he pulled the covers back. James gently laid her down on the bed, smoothing her hair away from her face before tucking the cover around her.  
  
“You think she’ll be alright?” He asked, turning to look at his best friend  
  
“Yeah, just let her sleep.”  


* * *

  
She woke up crying and gasping for breath. It was dark outside so she couldn’t even begin to guess what the time was.  
  
She quickly kicked off the covers and sat up, one hand rubbing over her face. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she couldn’t stop shaking.  
  
“Murr?” She whispered, her voice felt raw.  
  
“Murr?” She repeated a little louder, when no reply came she slid out of bed and padded into the hallway.  
  
“James?” She whispered, quietly walking into his room, “are you awake?”  
  
“Hmmm? Wassup?” He murmured sleepily, pushing himself up to stare at her tiredly.  
  
“I...uh...I had a bad dream,” she mumbled, staring at her feet.  
  
“About Bri?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
“Mhmm,” she nodded, glancing up at him cautiously.  
  
“C’mon then,” he yawned, patting the bed beside him. “You’ve cuddled with all the others, now it’s my turn,” he added with a grin as she quickly walked over and climbed in.  
  
Murr wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  
  
“You know he’s gonna be alright, right? He’s responding to treatment, his fevers down, he’s getting better,” he murmured, stroking her hair.  
  
“Yeah but...but he hasn’t woken up yet. What if he...” she trailed off, to scared to put her thoughts into words.  
  
“He will. He’ll wake up. And then you can tell him off for being such an idiot,” he grinned at her giggle. “See? Something to look forward to.”  
  
She sighed quietly and cuddled closer to him.  
  
“I just need him to wake up, I just need to see him awake and then I’ll know for sure, ya know?” She whispered, turning her head to look at him. He nodded.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Gotta see to believe,” he pressed a small kiss to her forehead and tightened his hold. Out of all the jokers, Murr was the one who could comfort her the best. He was a teddy bear who she could cling to when she was upset.  
“It’s late,” he continued. “Get some sleep, I’ll wake you up in the morning and we can head straight to the hospital.”  
  
Y/N nodded and closed her eyes, focusing on Murr’s steady breathing as she drifted off.  


* * *

  
“Hi, how you feeling?” Y/N as she approached the bed.  
  
“Like I got hit by a truck,” Brian groaned, a smile plastered on his face at the sight of her.  
  
He’d woken up the next day and the doctor said they could see him but only one at a time so as to not stress him out. The boys had let Y/N go first.  
  
Y/N pulled a chair up close to the bed and took hold of his hand gently.  
  
“Don’t you ever, ever, do anything like that to me again,” she scolded, lifting his hand up to press a kiss against his knuckles.  
  
He chuckled and carefully pulled his hand out of her grasp to cup her cheek.  
  
“I promise I’ll tell you the second I feel sick,” he murmured, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb.  
  
“Good. I’ve only got a few minutes cause your parents wanna see you as well as the boys.”  
  
“There’s a lot we can do in a few minutes,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
Y/N gently slapped his arm, but smiled nonetheless.  


* * *

  
A week later and Q was fit to be released from hospital under strict orders to not do any extraneous activity. He’d grumbled about that, and was still pouting by the time they had gotten home.  
  
“Babe, c’mon. It’s only for a few days. And think, in a few days it’ll be the weekend, and that means no work. No work means no interruptions,” she said with a smirk, her hand trailing down his arm.  
  
He grinned at that and wrapped an arm around her as they walked inside.  
  
“That’s true, still it’s looooong,” he whined, flopping on the couch and pulling her down with him.  
  
“Stop being such a baby and put Netflix on,” she scolded with a small smile.  
  
He chuckled and grabbed the control, setting a random movie up.  
  
“Love you,” she mumbled, kissing him softly.  
  
“Yeah? Well, I love you too,” he mumbled back, kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and requesting! Kudos/Comments/Messages are appreciated :)


	17. Brian Quinn: Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request 1: Oh my gosh you’re such a good writer can I request one? Can you do one where Q is filming for the show and he meets his love interest and he’s just like so awestruck and the guys like notice and make fun of him but are also like woah he’s never acted this way
> 
> Request 2: Could you do one where you adopt a cat with Q?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I combined 2 requests for this one cause I felt like they worked well together :) I've still got 2 Q requests and a small Sal request. Plus I have an idea that I'm working on
> 
> Italics = flashbacks, bold = the boys over the earpiece

**“This girl! This girl walking up!” Joe shouted in Q’s ear.**  
  
“Ma’am? Ma’am? Hi uh...oh wow...” Brian trailed off as he stared at her. She was beautiful.  
  
“Hi? Can I help you?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
In his ear he could hear Joe telling him what to say but he couldn’t focus. All he could think about was her.  
  
**“Q! Are you listening?!” Sal shouted, staring at his frozen best friend on the screen.**  
  
“Sir? Are you okay?” She asked, a worried expression on her face as her hands hovered near his arm as if she was going to touch him.  
  
“Uh yeah. Sorry. Hi, I’m... uh... I’m... my names..uh B-Brian,” he introduced, sticking his shaking hand out.  
  
**“Oh my god,” Murr whispered, a hand over his mouth, “look at him.”**  
  
**“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Quinn this nervous,” Joe whispered, wide eyes watching the screens.**  
  
“I’m Y/N,” she replied, “Are you okay?”  
  
**“No, I’ve lost my balls at the sight of a pretty girl,” Joe said into the microphone.**  
  
Q blushed and tried his best to ignore his friends.  
  
“Uh...y-yeah, I uh...I just... y-y-you’re j-j-just s-so... uh...I,” Brian stuttered and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he stared at his feet, his cheeks dark red.  
  
**“Oh my god. I’ve never seen him act like this!” Sal screeched, shaking Murr from side to side.**  
  
Y/N giggled and smiled shyly.  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment?” She questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Yes! Definitely! Definitely a compliment,” he bit his lip and gave her a cute smile. “I’m sorry, it’s just that...”  
  
**“It’s just that I lose my balls when I talk to a pretty girl!” Joe shouted. “They better be the next words out of your mouth or you lose!”**  
  
Brian ran a hand through his hair and groaned.  
  
“Sorry. I just...”  
  
**“Lose my balls when I talk to a pretty girl!”**  
  
“It’s just...,” he groaned again.  
  
Y/N stood watching him with an amused expression over her face, she twisted a piece of her hair around her fingers as she listened to him fumble with his words.  
  
**“Lose my balls when I talk to a pretty girl!” Murr and Joe shouted in unison. Sal had both hands clapped over his mouth as he watched the train wreck that was his friend trying to flirt.**  
  
**“This is the worst thing I’ve seen,” Sal whispered, horrified. “It’s like a car crash, I wanna look away but I can’t!”**  
  
“I can’t. I’ll take a loss,” Q finally said with a sigh, his hands covering his face and muffling his words so Y/N couldn’t hear him.  
  
**The 3 jokers groaned until Sal grabbed the mic.**  
  
**“No. No. No, buddy we’re gonna give you another shot.” He said, watching the screens.**  
  
**“We are?”**  
  
**“Yeah. Yeah, all you gotta do is get her number. Get her number for the win,” Sal explained.**  
  
**“Come on Q! You can do this,” Murr encouraged.**  
  
Brian sighed and dropped his hands. Y/N was watching him worriedly, and a little nervously. Taking a deep breath, Q shoved his hands into his pockets and prayed to whatever higher being there was to please let him do this.  
  
“I-I know you uh, I know you m-might think I’m crazy. And you probably don’t wanna, but uh, oh god. I don’t even know why I’m asking cause you’re gonna say no but, just...urgh. I um..uh could I uh..could I get...possibly...you’re uh...you’re...oh god. I feel like I’m in high school again...” he groaned and pulled his hands out of his pockets to cover his face.  
  
Y/N stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. Here was this amazing, gorgeous guy stuttering and blushing because of her. She didn’t know what to do other than scramble for a pen.  
  
**“Oh my god. Oh my god,” Sal whispered. “She’s gonna do it..”**  
  
“Uh, here,” she said, holding out her hand for his.  
  
Brian peeled at her from between his fingers.  
  
“You serious? You’re gonna give me your number?” He asked, slowly handing her his hand.  
  
Y/N grinned and took it gently, carefully writing her number down with her name and a little heart.  
  
“Yeah sure, why not. You’re cute when you stutter,” she said with a smirk as she put the cap back on the pen. “I’ve gotta run, call me?”  
  
“D-definitely. Yeah, yeah. Wow. Uh bye..” he said with a wave as she walked off.  
  
**“Wow. Despite everything, you managed to pull through buddy,” Joe chuckled.**  
  
Q turned towards one of the cameras with an incredulous expression.  
  
“I’ve got digits!”

* * *

  
Brian though back on that moment with a wide grin, before glancing over at the girl in question.  
  
Y/N had one hand in his, one in her hair, as she stared out of the window. Her hair was blowing in the summer breeze, and her expressive eyes were covered with sunglasses.  
  
It’d been over 2 years since they had met, and almost 2 years since they had become an official couple. As an early anniversary present Q had asked her to move in with him which she had happily accepted. The couple were now on their way to pick out a new cat as their housewarming gift to themselves.  
  
Pulling up at the adoption centre Brian, ever the gentleman, quickly jumped out of the car to open her door for her. As he swung the door open and held out his hand to her he suddenly remembered their first date.  
  
_Pulling up outside the restaurant, Brian turned to smile at her shyly before he quickly jumped out the car and headed round to the passenger side. He misjudged the distance between his steps and ended up tripping over the curb. Regaining his balance before he could fall, he blushed and ran a hand through his hair praying that she didn’t see._  
  
_In the car, Y/N giggled quietly but managed to shift her face into a demure smile as she pretended not to see for his sake. He opened the door for her and held out his hand, his cheeks red and his eyes shy._  
  
_She took his hand._  
  
She smiled at the gesture, one that she had gotten used to over the years, and graciously accepted his hand as she slipped out the car. Brian grinned and squeezed her hand once before dropping it in favour of wrapping his arm over her shoulder.  
  
Almost 2 years later and he still couldn’t quite believe that she was his. He’d joked once on impractical jokers that if he ever felt jealous he’d wrap an arm right around his girls shoulders. And at first it was a jealous action but now he did it because he loved how she reacted. His arm would go over her shoulder and she would snuggle into his grasp and then she’d turn her head up to press a kiss to his jaw with a small smile.  
  
She did this now, but Q tilted his head to capture her lips with his own, holding the kiss for a moment before pulling away.  
  
“Let’s go adopt a new cat, yeah?”

* * *

  
Y/N sat cross-legged on the floor, a bundle of white fluff curled up in her lap. The cat had an angry expression almost permanently plastered on her face, the centre had called her Salt. Brian sat next to her, stroking a one-eared grey cat called Mugsy.  
  
“He’s so cute,” he murmured, stroking the top of his head.  
  
“They both are,” Y/N whispered back.  
  
As soon as the two arrived, the two cats were drawn to them, surprisingly as they weren’t the most sociable animals according to the centre.  
  
“I can’t choose, Y/N, please don’t make me choose,” Brian pouted, turning those chocolate puppy eyes on her.  
  
Y/N sighed thoughtfully and stared at the cat purring in her lap.  
  
“Well we already have 3 cats, what’s 2 more? The house is gonna be pretty crowded though with 5 cats and a baby...” she sighed again and tried to hide her smile as she waited for her words to sink in.”  
  
“Well we can deal with 5 cats eas-Wait...” he trailed off and turned to her, eyeing her smile. “A baby?” He whispered.  
  
“Mhmmm, a baby.”  
  
Q grinned and kissed her hard, one arm wrapping around her waist to hold her tight.

* * *

  
Later, the two added a picture on Q’s Instagram.  
  
It was a picture of Brian and Y/N laying side by side, Mugsy and Salt were curled up on Q’s stomach. On Y/N’s stomach was a sonogram resting on the slight bump.

**_Introducing the newest 3 members of the Quinn household: Mugsy, Salt and Jr <3 #yesthatsababy #babyquinn #proudparents_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments/Messages are appreciated :)


	18. Brian Quinn: Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write something about the reader bringing Q to meet her family and she has nieces and nephews, and Q being really nervous around the kids? In the show he said he "hates" kids but i think they just make him anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree with nonnie, I think Q would be great with kids, but he doesn't know how to act around them and is therefore nervous to look after them

“Alright mom. Okay. Yeah, yeah. Okay. Is-...okay. Okay. Is that-...mom! Is that the kids?...Awesome! Well, we’re on our way. So we’ll see you soon. Bye mom!”  
  
Brian chuckled and glanced over at his girlfriend.  
  
“Your mom likes to talk?” He asked, reaching over to take her hand.  
  
“Yup. Don’t all moms?” She shot back, squeezing his hand.  
  
“Yeah I guess, so uh...the kids? Who uh are they?” He asked glancing at her nervously.  
  
“Oh uh my nephews Charlie and Lucas and my little niece, Sophia,” she said, scrolling though her phone one handed.  
  
“Right, right. Your brother’s kids, right?” He asked, pulling up outside of Y/N’s parents house.  
  
“Yeah, but Mark’s taking his wife out so moms got the kids, apparently.”  
  
She slipped out the car and took his hand, walking up the path to knock the door. He could hear screaming and the stomping of little feet.  
  
“Auntie Y/N! Auntie Y/N!”   
  
The screams and stomping of feet grew louder, and Brian took a step backwards in apprehension.  
  
The door swung open and a woman appeared, in her arms was a little girl and she was fighting to get past twin boys.  
  
Y/N dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around them, squeezing tightly.  
  
“Oh my god! Look at you! You’ve gotten so big!” She cried before releasing them and standing to greet her mom.  
  
“Hey mom,” she said with a smile giving her a one armed hug and a kiss. “This is Brian,” she introduced, stepping back to gesture to where Brian was standing.  
  
He waved shyly and took a step forward, holding out his hand.  
  
“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am,” he said politely.  
  
“Oh what a polite boy!” She cried, ignoring his hand and pulling him into a hug.  
  
He chuckled and hugged back quietly before pulling away and waving at the kids.  
  
“Uh, hi boys,” he said awkwardly. Y/N giggled and rolled her eyes.  
  
“Charlie’s the one in the baseball cap, Lucas is the one in the football jersey. And this little girl is Sophia,” Y/N cooed as she carefully took the baby from her moms arms.  
  
“Why don’t we get inside, I can make y’all a drink before I have to leave,” her mom said, turning and walking in.  
  
“Leave?” Y/N asked, following her mom into the kitchen.  
  
“I’ve gotta run into work quickly, you’ll be okay with the kids right?”  
  
“Yeah of course.”  
  


* * *

 

Brian watched as Y/N easily divided her attention between the 3 children. The two boys talked a mile a minute yet Y/N was able to keep up, nodding along and asking questions as she bounced Sophia.  
  
He was sitting next to her, his legs crossed and his hands fiddling with his phone.  
  
“You okay?” She whispered as the twins ran off to find a specific toy.  
  
“Uh huh. Just uh, a little nervous. I’m not good with kids,” he explained quietly, side eyeing Sophia who was sucking her thumb.  
  
“There’s not much to ‘em at this age,” she said, shifting her hold on Sophia to hand her over to him. “Just hold her really.”  
  
Q hesitated but had no choice but to accept an armful of baby. Y/N’s gentle hands moved his into position so he was supporting her back properly.  
  
“See? Easy,” she murmured, stroking Sophia’s hair. Sophia twisted to stare up at him before reaching up to grab a handful of his face.  
  
“Ow, ouch, okay uh no let go, c’mon. Let go,” he mumbled, carefully prising her fingers off of his face.  
  
“She’s just curious cause she’s never seen you before.”  
  
Y/N watched him for a few moments, her heart filling with pride, adoration, and something she couldn’t identify. Q bounced Sophia gently, his arms wrapped around her. holding her up. She could picture him with their own baby, teaching them to walk and talk. Reading to them, tucking them in. She sighed happily before being distracted by the twins.  
  
Brian shyly smiled down at the baby in his arms.  
  
“Hi,” he murmured, quickly grasping the hand that reached out to grab his face again. He played with her fingers as he bounced her, not noticing Y/N’s eyes on him.  
  
“She’s probably ready for a nap, if you wanna try rock her to sleep,” Y/N whispered from where she was setting up a movie with the boys.  
  
“Uh...how?” He asked, eyes flicking over to her before they returned to Sophia who was staring up at him with eyes so much like her aunts.  
  
“Here,” Y/N crawled over and sat in front of him. “You gotta support her head, keep her arms tucked in, and close to you,” she explained as she carefully manoeuvred Sophia into a comfortable position. “Charlie, can you grab your sisters blanket and pacifier, please?”  
  
Charlie nodded and quickly ran off to get the things she’d asked for.  
  
“How are you so good with kids?” Brian asked staring at her in awe as he slowly rocked Sophia.  
  
“I used to babysit when I was a teenager. Kids just seem to take to me,” she whispered, her hands trailing over Sophia’s hair.  
  
“Here you go, auntie Y/N,” Charlie whispered, handing the stuff over before returning to his brother to put a movie on.  
  
“Thanks Charlie,” she said before placing the pacifier in Sophia’s mouth and wrapping the blanket around her. “Now you just gotta keep rocking her,” she said to Brian before moving to sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Q did just that, and couldn’t help picturing their own baby. It was easy to picture Y/N as a mom. She was attentive and caring and great with kids. He usually struggled to see himself as a dad, but with Sophia in his arms it was suddenly a lot easier.  
  
The starting sound of a movie had him looking up.  
  
“Lion King? Awesome choice,” he said, grinning at the boys.  
  
The twins grinned back before crawling over.  
  
“I wanna sit on auntie Y/N’s lap!” Charlie whined.  
  
“But I want to!”  
  
“How bout for Lion King, Charlie sits on her lap, and Lucas can sit between me and Y/N. And then for the next movie, you switch,” Q offered with a small shrug.  
  
The twins shared a glance and nodded.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Y/N shifted over and Lucas wriggled between the two and laid back against the couch, resting his head on Brian’s arm. Charlie climbed onto Y/N’s lap and leant back against her, her arms circling him and holding him close.  
  
They didn’t make it to a second movie. When Y/N’s mom returned, she found them fast asleep on the couch. Y/N’s head was resting against Brian’s who had one arm wrapped around her. The other was holding onto Sophia. The twins were leaning against each other, Y/N’s arms wrapped around them both.  
  
She smiled softly and snapped a picture, sending it to Y/N and Mark. After this, she knew it wouldn’t be long before she had even more grandchildren.


	19. Sal Vulcano: Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi love, could you do a Sal x Reader fic where they go to the beach and do the typical like sunbathing and swimming, but while they're there they say 'I love you' for the first time? x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Sal! Love ya :)

The wind was blowing a refreshing breeze into the car as they sped down the road.

The jokers had decided to take the day off and head to the beach, Y/N and Bessie accompanying them.

Y/N and Sal had been dating almost 6 months, they’d met during a challenge when Sal had to steal food from her plate. In a moment of smoothness she didn’t know she possessed, she told him that if he was really apologetic then he’d take her on a date to make up for it. And he did. And here they were now.

Y/N had her head on his shoulder as they stared out of the window. Q was driving and Murr was in the passenger seat. Joe and Bessie had taken their own car.

They finally reached the beach and the pair slipped out, grabbing their stuff.

Sal slipped his hand into hers and lead her to a nice empty spot where they could set their stuff up. He groaned at the horrible feel of the sand between his toes but once he caught sight of Y/N’s cute smile he trailed off and blushed.

“You’re cute when you complain,” she said, setting up the blanket as she spoke.

He flopped down as soon as it was ready and ignored the other guys in favour of pulling Y/N on top of him.

“Sal!” She cried, giggling as he started to tickle her. “Let go!”

He stopped tickling her but didn’t let go, instead he pulled her closer to press a kiss against her lips. She kissed back softly before pulling away and tucking her head under his chin.

“D’ya wanna sunbathe or swim first?” He asked, running his hand up and down her back.

She sighed happily at the feel of his hands and shrugged.

“Don’t wanna move, so sunbathe?” She mumbled.

Sal grinned and poked her side.

“You gotta put lotion on, or you’ll burn,” he said, one hand grabbing his bag, the other rubbing her back.

She whined and rolled onto her stomach.

“Don’t wanna move, you do it.”

Sal rolled his eyes but grinned and grabbed the lotion, squirting some onto his hand. Y/N moved her hair away from her skin so he wouldn’t get any lotion in it and sighed at the feel of his large hands on her back.

With a small smirk, Sal gently rubbed lotion into her skin. He was just being protective, that’s all. Protective. That’s why he made sure every bare bit of skin was rubbed down with lotion.

“You need help doing your front?” He murmured, bending down to whisper in her ear, “Cause I’m willing to help.”

Y/N hit him gently and sat up to finish off her front.

“Want me to do your back?” She asked, watching Sal tug his shirt off.

“Yeah please,” he said, laying face down on the blanket.

Y/N smirked and straddled his hips, squeezing the lotion onto his back. Sal flinched at the coldness but let out a quiet moan as her soft hands started to caress his skin. She massaged the lotion into his back, pressing a little harder on his shoulders.

“You feeling a little tense, babe?” She asked once she was done, her fingers trailing over his spine.

“Not any more,” he mumbled, lazily gesturing for her to lay next to him. She gracelessly tumbled off of his back to flop next to him, turning her head to the side to admire his face.

His eyes were closed, hiding the brilliant green that she loved so much. She shifted closer to count the sprinkling of freckles across his nose, she managed to reach 40 before losing count when his eyes flickered open to stare at her.

“Whatcha doing?” He whispered, they were almost nose to nose, staring at each other.

“Counting your freckles,” she whispered back, her eyes staring into his.

“Well don’t let me stop you,” he murmured, his eyes trailing over her face.

“You’re eyes are distracting me, they’re too pretty,” she sighed, inching closer so their noses brushed.

Sal went cross eyed trying to keep her in sight before closing his eyes, Y/N doing the same.

She opened her mouth to say something, those 3 little words on the tip of her tongue before a sudden weight on top of them made her gasp.

Their eyes shot open to glare at Joe who had flopped on top of them.

“C’mon losers, we’re going swimming,” he said, standing up and heading down the beach.

Sighing, Sal stood up and reached a hand out to Y/N, pulling her up. Hand in hand the two followed Joe and Q to the water’s edge.

Y/N dipped her toe in before backing up.

“Nu uh. It’s freezing, I’m not going in,” she said, turning to head back up to Murr and Bessie who were staying with the blankets.

“Oh no you don’t,” Sal said reaching out to grab her wrist, pulling her into his arms. Sal scooped her legs up easily and carried her out into the water.

“No! Sal! No! Don’t! Put me down!” She cried, laughing as she attempted to stay dry and warm.

“Put you down? Okay!” He shouted before dropping her into the water.

Y/N came up soaking wet and shivering, shoving Sal lightly.

“Asshole!”

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Shhh, you love me,” he chuckled.

Y/N paused for a second before looking up at him. The sun was hitting his face just right, highlighting the dark green flecks in his eyes. He was honestly so gorgeous and she couldn’t help herself.

“Yeah, I do,” she whispered, staring up at him.

“Wait, what?” He asked moving to stand in front of her, both hands gripping her waist.

“I love you,” she said simply.

He stared at her for a moment before the corner of his mouth pulled up in a shy, cute smile.

“I love you too,” he murmured, dipping his head to kiss her softly before pulling away only slightly to brush his nose against hers. Her eyes were closed as she savoured the intimate moment. Everything else faded away and all that mattered was his warm arms around her.

A sudden splash of freezing cold water ruined the moment and Y/N turned to glare at Joe who immediately pointed at Q who put his hands in the air as a sign of innocence.

With her eyes on Q she didn’t see Joe get ready to splash her again, and just as she turned to face him he hit her with a wave of water. Spitting the salt water out of her mouth she glared.

“Oh it’s on Gatto,” she cried as she dove into the water and swam over.

Sal took a couple of steps away and watched the water fight break out, grinning as Y/N managed to dunk Joe under with Q’s help. As he watched his girlfriend he realised that he didn’t just love her, he was _in_ love with her. And with that realisation, he made a reminder to himself to talk to Joe about serious relationships.


	20. Brian Quinn: Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write something where Q and the reader go to a costume party as Danny and Sandy from grease, and like his reaction to seeing her in the leather jacket and stuff?
> 
> Can please you write one where like, Q is dating sals youngest sister and Sal is super overprotective so they don’t tell him but he find out and it’s like woah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined 2 requests to do this one, I really loved writing it :)

Y/N rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch.

“But I don’t wanna go,” she whined, glaring up at Bessie and Jenna.

“Look, you gotta. We do this every year,” Jenna complained, sitting next to her. “C’mon Y/N, please?”

They were trying to convince her to go to a costume Halloween party, which she was reluctant to do.

“Please? We need a Sandy to complete the group,” Bessie joined in.

Y/N sighed and closed her eyes.

“Who’s Danny?” She asked.

Jenna cheered and wrapped her arms around her sister, squeezing tightly.

“Uh I think it’s James,” Bessie said, sharing a look with Jenna over Y/N’s head.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go.”

* * *

On the other side of Staten Island a similar conversation was occurring.

“Why can’t I go as a ghostbuster?” Q complained, not looking up from his phone.

“Because we’re going as a group and Bessie wanted to do Grease,” Joe said.

“So why have I gotta be Danny? Why don’t you and Bessie go as Danny and Sandy?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at his friends.

“Because she wanted to be Rizzo, now shut up and find a costume for it.”

“Okay okay. Wait. Who’s my Sandy?” He asked, getting up from the couch to go hunt for clothes.

“Uh...Jenna, I think,” Murr said with a shrug, staring a glance with Joe.

“Is that cool, Sal?”

Sal shrugged from where he was leaning against the door.

“Yeah s’long as it’s not Y/N and you don’t try anything,” he said. Joe rolled his eyes. Sal was the only one who remained completely oblivious to Q’s gigantic crush on the youngest Vulcano sister. Other than Y/N herself. He’d had a thing for Y/N since they day they had met, when she had surprised Sal at work by helping out with a punishment. No matter how many times he claimed it was nothing, they knew the truth. Which was why they had coordinated the group costume.

Q rolled his eyes and sighed, heading upstairs to find a costume.

* * *

Brian smirked and posed for another group photo with the boys. He turned to talk to Joe but froze at the sight of the girls walking in. dressed as the pink ladies at the end of year. His eyes were glued on Y/N who was dressed as Sandy. Her y/h/c was curled tightly around her face, and she was wearing black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. He couldn’t speak or move, all he could do was stare as they walked over.

Joe glanced over at his friend and grinned at the awestruck look on his face.

“Go on bud, talk to her,” he said into his ear, shouting over the loud music. Q blinked and turned to stare at him, noticing the wide grin.

“You guys planned this.”

It wasn’t a question, more of a statement, but Joe answered anyway.

“Yup. Look, we know you like her, so make a move already,” Joe said, continuing when Q opened his mouth to argue. “Forget about Sal, hide it from him if it makes you feel better. He’s her brother not her dad, he don’t control her.”

Q nodded and started to walk over.

* * *

 

Y/N ran a hand through her hair, fluffing it up as she followed the girls into the party where the music was booming. Her eyes grazed over the boys in their costumes, narrowing when she noticed James who was definitely not Danny. Opening her mouth to complain she trailed off as she caught sight of the Danny of the group staring at her. Brian. She immediately turned to glare at her older sister and Bessie. At least Jenna looked a little guilty, but Bessie just smirked happily and mouthed ‘have fun’ at her.

Before she could even begin to think about places to hide a hand gently tapped her elbow. She spun and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Q up close and personal. The leather jacket looked amazing on him especially with his hair slicked back.

He smiled at her shyly and ducked his head to talk over the music in her ear, his hand gently holding her elbow.

“Did they trick you into this as well?” He asked, pulling away to nod at where Joe and Bessie were dancing. Y/N nodded.

“Yeah but she had my sisters help as well,” she replied. Someone bumped into her from behind and she gripped Q’s arm for balance. A quick glance over her shoulder had her glaring at Jenna who smirked and danced away.

Brian chuckled and slipped his hand from her elbow to wrap around her waist. She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

“For balance. Anyway, you look...absolutely gorgeous,” he said with a smirk, his lips brushing the shell of her ear. She shivered.

“Tell me about it, stud,” she quoted, hearing him gulp. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

She pulled back slightly to stare up at him, one hand reaching up to tug on the curl falling over his forehead.

“You really went all out,” her hand dropped to his chest as she took a step closer. His arm tightened around her waist, the other trailed through her hair.

“How long’d it take you to get it like this?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, pushing her away from Brian, whose arm slipped from its position.

“Hey, you need to take 3 steps back from her. I know what you’re like,” Sal said pointing at Q as he wrapped a protective arm around her.

“Saaaaal,” she whined, shrugging his arm off as she did so, “leave me alone.”

“Just trying to look out for ya,” he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek and ruffling her hair before wandering off.

Q’s gaze followed him for a few moments before snapping back to Y/N, rendering her breathless with their intensity.

“C’mon,” he murmured, grabbing her hand and tugging her quickly out of the room.

“What are you doing?” She asked, squeezing close to him as they worked their way through the crowd.

“He’s never gonna let us talk properly, so let’s go where he can’t see us,” Brian said as they reached the door, he swung it open and quickly stepped inside, pulling her with him as the door closed behind them. They were in an empty hallway. Q let go of her hand and started opened the doors lining the wall.

She watched him, her eyes flickering over his body, admiring each and every part of him.

“If you’ve finished checking me out,” he teased, holding one of the doors open. “I’ve found us some privacy.”

Y/N spluttered and attempted to defend herself but was cut off by his knowing smirk.

Growling and muttering under her breath about ‘cocky assholes’ she stormed past and through the door, not noticing his eyes drop to get a glance at her ass, and into a closet.

“A closet? Really?” She asked, turning to face him and finding herself pressed against his chest as he walked her back a few steps so he could close the door. In the sudden dark and quiet she was hyper aware of his body against hers, the smell of his aftershave and that natural musk that reminded her of home.

“Yeah, a closet. It’s private, and quiet. And we can talk,” he whispered, his hands trailing over her arms and down to grip her hips.

Her own hands were pressed against his chest, she could feel his heart racing under his shirt, her own doing the same.

“Talk? About what?”

Their voices were low, keeping the moment intimate.

“‘Bout anything. Uh I uh... I did have uh s-something in particular in mind,” he whispered, tripping over his words.

The intimacy of the closet was completely destroying the last shred of composure and confidence he had. She had a way of doing that. Of rendering him completely speechless with just a look, or a touch, or a word. She would give him this cute smile, and glance up at him through her eyelashes and he’d get weak in the knees. He’d brush it off as a little crush but seeing her tonight made him realise just how deeply these feelings ran.

“Oh?”

And there it was. The one word, the one look, the one touch. Even in the dark he could see it. Her head tilted up to look at him, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes big and innocent and a beautiful, shining y/e/c. Her fingers grazed over his chest at her question and he couldn’t help but reach up and grasp them in his larger, rougher hands.

“I...” his mouth went dry. He could feel her pressed against him and he was sure she could feel the pounding of his heart.

“Bri...” The way she whispered his name made his knees weak. He slipped his hands around her waist, sliding under her jacket to press against her back, holding her against him. Later he’d blame it on the darkness but in reality it was nerves that had him bumping noses with her as he attempted to find her lips in the dark. Every time his skin touched hers it was like an electric shock and when he finally pressed his lips against hers it was like heaven had come to earth. He couldn’t get enough.

He pulled back slightly, a smile growing on his face as her lips followed his in the effort to keep them attached.

“Wow,” he sighed breathlessly.

“Yeah, wow,” she murmured, her warm breath fanning over his face.

He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing her again, this time slightly rougher.

Y/N couldn’t help but moan at the hard press of his lips against hers, her hands dragging through his hair. He took a step forward, pressing her against the wall of the closet. The sudden movement had her gasping, her mouth falling open slightly. His tongue flicked out to graze her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. She moaned again, her nails scratching his scalp as she tugged his hair.

Brian moaned and slid one hand down to squeeze her ass before slipping up under her shirt, his fingertips grazing over her bare skin. His tore his lips from hers to greedily kiss down her jaw. Y/N threw her head back and moaned loudly, ignoring his hurried ‘shh’. He pressed closer to her as his lips trailed down her neck, teeth nipping at the soft skin. Y/N tugged his hair harder and let out another moan, her hands flying down to cling to the front of his jacket, torn between pulling him closer and pushing it off of his shoulders. A quick bite to her neck had her gasping and pushing the jacket off of his shoulders, hands slipping down to tug his shirt up.

As his hand slid round to dance over her stomach she started to come to her senses.

“Wait, wait. Bri. W-we can’t. Not here.” She murmured, her body betrayed her words as she clung to him tighter.

He whined but stopped sucking marks on her neck, pulling away slightly before pressing one last kiss to her lips.

“We uh we need to talk about this,” he said, voice rough and sexy. “What are we? What are we doing? Is this... is this something you want? Me?” He spoke quickly, his lips grazing over her skin, pressing little butterfly kisses here and there.

“I want you, of course I want you,” she whispered, “I want us but...but Sal...Sal can’t know. He’d kill you.”

“Agreed. So...” he pulled away and she could hear the smirk on his face, “can I take you out this weekend?”

A few minutes, and few kisses, later the two left the closet and immediately bumped into Joe and Bessie who gave them twin knowing smirks but promised to keep their secret safe.

The pair rejoined the party and took a few more group photos.

“Hey! What’s that? On your neck?” Sal asked, squinting at his younger sister’s bare neck. Y/N’s hand flew up to touch the spot he was staring at, it was one of the bruises Q had left on her neck.

“Oh uh. It’s nothing, probably face paint.”

Sal shrugged and went back to dancing.

She shared a glance with Q and giggled, her hand quickly sliding into his to give it a quick squeeze before they headed in different directions.

* * *

“Bri, we can’t,” she whispered trying to push his face away from her neck, giggling as she did so.

Brian grinned and kissed her soft skin.

“Sal’s upstairs, just a quick kiss.”

It had been other a month since the party and Christmas was rapidly approaching and they still hadn’t told Sal they were dating.

“He could come down any second,” she argued, trailing her fingers though his hair.

“That’s why I said a quick one,” he whispered, shifting to press a quick kiss to her lips before sitting back up just before Sal walked back in.

“I found it!” He cried triumphantly, handing over a dvd Q sent him to find.

“Awesome, thanks bud,” Brian said, getting up and saying his goodbyes, winking at Y/N from over Sal’s shoulder.

* * *

 

“You need to tell him,” Joe groaned, “I don’t wanna keep your secret any longer.”

“Please Joey? Look, it’s Christmas next week, just let us get the holidays outta the way,” Q pleaded, using the puppy dog eyes that helped him get his own way.

Joe groaned and dropped his head back on the couch.

“Fine. You have until New Years. And I’m dropping hints.”

* * *

“Aww, don’t you think they look cute together?” Joe said, gesturing to where Y/N and Q were chatting on the couch.

They were sitting facing each other, Q had one arm on the back of the couch, the out of sight fingers playing with her hair. His other hand was resting on her knee, covered with one of Y/N’s hands. They both had huge grins on their face as they spoke quietly, heads close together.

Sal stared at them for a moment, they did look good together. He couldn’t remember Q ever looking at a girl like that before, or laughing that hard outside of their friendship.

Turning back to Joe he shrugged.

“Nope, and he better get his hand off of my sister.”

Joe sighed and rolled his eyes.

“C’mon bud, seriously? Would it really be so bad for Q to date her? Look how happy they are!”

Sal glanced back over.

“She does look happy...but no. Not him. I know what he’s like.”

* * *

“Merry Christmas, babe,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Y/N turned in his grasp to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Merry Christmas to you too, but you gotta let go before Sal comes out here,” she said, fingers running up and down his arms. It was actually a couple of days after Christmas, they’d spent the day with their respective families and the boys were now celebrating Christmas together.

“He’s busy setting up the Xbox,” he murmured, leaning down to capture her lips again.

Y/N sighed happily and kissed back, sliding her hands up his chest to land on his shoulders. One of his hands gripped her hips while the other pressed against the base of her spine as he walked her backwards to lean against the counter. His tongue flicked over her bottom lip as he pressed against her, her hand drifting up into his hair.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

Brian wrenched away at the shout, both of their heads whipping round to stare at Sal who was standing in the doorway. The sound of running feet brought Joe and Murr in sight as well.

Sal launched himself across the room, grabbing hold of Q and pulling him away from Y/N.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

“Sal! Calm down! Buddy! Please!” Q pleaded as he attempted to free himself from his grip.

“Sal! Leave him alone!” Y/N cried, tugging on Sal’s arms.

“What’s going on?!” Joe shouted, running over with Murr to pull Sal off of Q. Once they got him away Y/N slipped in front of Q and stood there protectively.

“He was kissing my sister!” He said outraged, trying to escape the hold the boys had on him.

“She’s her own person! She can kiss who she wants!” Brian shouted, an arm wrapped her waist.

“No she can’t! Especially not you! You’re a man-whore!”

“I am not! We’ve been dating since Halloween!”

“Halloween?! Behind my back?!”

“She’s an adult! She can pi-!”

“SHUT UP!” Y/N suddenly screamed. The room went dead silent. Sal froze in shock, she had never once raised her voice to him. “I am sick and tired of this shouting!”

Y/N took a deep breath and walked over towards her brother, taking hold of his hands.  
“Sal, please. I love you, I do, but I love him as well.”

Behind her Q’s mouth fell open, they hadn’t said they loved each other yet. He knew he loved her but he wasn’t sure if she felt the same.

“You love me?” He asked quietly stepping closer, his eyes never leaving her face.

She turned to smile at him cutely.

“Yeah...yeah I do. I love you,” she let go of one of Sal’s hands to take hold of Brian’s. “I love you both, and Sal you need to accept that.”

Sal stared at them both in shock.

“You really love him?” He whispered, shrugging out of Joe and Murr’s loosened grip. They had been watching this all go down with matching looks of amusement, Joe had a hint of smugness, whereas Murr had a slight frown. As they let go, Murr pulled out his wallet and handed Joe a twenty.

“Yeah, I do. And he loves me,” Y/N explained, squeezing her brother’s hand.

“I uh...” Sal sighed and pulled his sister into a tight hug. “If you’re happy, then I guess it’s alright.” He looked up at Brian, a glare on his face as he pointed at him. “But if you hurt her, I will kill you. Best friends or not.”

Y/N chuckled and poked Sal’s side as she pulled away.

“I’d expect nothing less. If I ever hurt her, I’d kill myself,” Q said with a soft smile, his arms outstretched for Y/N to step into them. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Y/N had her hands in his hair as she hungrily kissed him. Brian clung to her like she was his rock. They were oblivious to the crowds surrounding them.

“Look, just cause I’m okay with you two dating doesn’t mean I’m okay with the PDA,” Sal said, rolling his eyes.

Without pulling away Y/N managed to flip her brother off, listening to the laughs from the other guys.

Brian pulled away and stared down at her breathlessly before turning to grin at Sal.

“Sorry bud, can’t help myself. She’s so beautiful.”

Sal flipped them off and made a disgusted face making everyone laugh harder.

Brian turned back to Y/N and smile at her lovingly oblivious to the rising excitement.

“10!...9!...8!...”

“I love you,” he whispered, carefully pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

“7!...6!...5!...”

“I love you too,” she said with a grin.

“4!...3!...2!...”

He kissed her softly, his hands cupping her cheeks and hers resting on his wrists, completely consumed in their love.

“1!...HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

 


	21. Brian Quinn: MSG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in honor of the guys performing at MSG could you write something where Q proposes to the reader at the show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so proud of them for selling out MSG this is such a huge accomplishment. And I just love them with all my heart.
> 
> That being said, I feel like I’ve done way too many Q and Sal imagines so I’m closing requests for them. I’m gonna finish up the ones in my inbox as well as a Murr idea I have. So I you have any Murr/Joe requests please send them in :)

Q ran a nervous hand through his hair, he could hear the crowd screaming and cheering as they waited for the boys to come on stage.

“Hey? Look at me,” Y/N said, grabbing hold of his hands. “You’re gonna do great, just like usual.”

He squeezed her hands gratefully and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before going and joining the boys as Y/N made her way to her seat.

“You ready Q?” Murr asked, his arms wrapped around Joe and Sal. Q nodded and joined the group hug, each guy taking their turn to whisper their love and good lucks. Before they could walk on stage, Q grabbed Joe’s arm.

“Do you have it?” He asked, his eyes expressing the unspoken details.

Joe grinned and nodded, pulling a little, velvet box out of his pocket and handing it to Q. Brian opened it and smiled at the simple diamond ring nestled in the cushion.

“Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

“Thank you New York! You’ve been absolutely incredible!” Murr shouted as Sal blew kisses to the crowd.

Q slipped a hand into his pocket and squeezed the little box to make sure it was still there.

“Honestly guys, we wouldn’t be here without you. Thank you so much for continuing to support us on this journey,” Joe said, gesturing to the crowd. “We love you so much!”

“We also wanna thank TruTV for taking a chance on us. Without them, there’d be no Impractical Jokers,” Sal said, his hand on his heart. “I uh I also wanna thank the boys for staying my friends through all of this! And for taking this journey with me!”

Murr wrapped an arm around Sal in a rare hug as he waved to the crowd.

“Obviously we thank our families for encouraging us to live our dreams, but there’s uh...there’s one special person I’d like to thank,” Brian said as he walked to the edge of the stage near to where Y/N was sitting. This was it. “Y/N, could you come up here a second?” He asked, holding his hand out to her.

She hesitated for a second before getting up and walking over, taking his hand as she jogged up the stairs and onto the stage. Q squeezed her hand before leading her centre stage.

“Y/N, baby, you’ve been there by my side for so long now. And I just wanted to thank you for sticking by me. We’ve gone from playing a show to 2 people to selling out Madison Square Garden, and I know that no matter how far we go or how hard we might fall, you’ll be there right with us. And I couldn’t think of a better place to do this so,” he stopped to take a deep breath before letting go of her hand and kneeling, pulling out the ring box.

Y/N gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as the crowd started screaming even louder.

“Y/F/N Y/L/N, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” He asked, opening the box to show her the ring.

Tears filled her eyes as she stared at him in awe and adoration. Her vision blurred as she nodded quickly, her hands struggling to wipe away her tears.

“Yes! God yes!” She cried. On cue, meaning on Joe’s signal, the confetti cannons went off, covering everyone with a healthy sprinkling off coloured paper.

Brian grinned and held out his hand to take hers. Both of them were shaking, making it harder for him to slip the ring on but somehow he managed it. He pressed a quick kiss to her hand before standing up and pulling her into a tight hug, his lips pressing kisses all over her face before capturing her lips quickly.

Behind them the boys cheered before rushing over to enclose them in a group hug. Y/N was sobbing happily as she stared down at the ring before looking back up at him.

“You’ve made me so happy, I can’t imagine life without you,” she whispered, the crowd aww-ing as her words were captured by his microphone. He grinned wider and cupped her cheeks gently.

“I’m so in love with you.”

“Alright alright, enough sappiness. Let’s go celebrate!” Joe cried, waving bye to the fans as the confetti cannons went off again, the boys and Y/N running off the stage.

“I need to call my mom,” Brian laughed, wrapping an arm around his girlfr- fiancée. He grinned widely at that thought and pressed a kiss to her hair, a chuckle escaping at the sound of her hair sigh. He couldn’t wait to call her wife, and maybe one day he would have the pleasure of hearing her being called “mom”.


	22. Sal Vulcano: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Could you please do a jealous Sal imagine? Like one where you’re out together and a guy flirts with you maybe? I don’t really mind it’s however you want it to go and how you want to write it- I trust you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. It's deadline season at uni and everything is picking up speed so posts are gonna be a little slow until christmas. I struggled a little with this one, I had so many ideas but I couldn't get any of them to work but i finally managed to write this, so enjoy :)

He literally left her alone for a minute. A minute. He went up to the bar to get their drinks and by the time he was done, there was a guy in his seat, leaning way too close to her.

The guy was the sort of guy Sal wished he could be. Tall, muscular, with natural good looks. The seed of insecurity that Y/N had almost managed to destroy was starting to unfurl again and as he continued to watch the scene the doubt and anxiety started to grow.

The way he was looking at her made Sal uncomfortable. There was a glint in his eyes, a hint of lust, that made an unnatural possessive urge pass over him. The casual way he tapped her knee and then left his hand on her skin made him bristle angrily. His eyes flickered over Y/N’s face and frowned at what he saw there. Y/N didn’t look exactly uncomfortable, she was grinning and laughing with him like they were old friends but there was a tenseness to her shoulders.

“Hey Sal!” She grinned as she spotted him heading over. “This is Josh, an old friend of mine,” she said gesturing to the blonde haired blue eyed guy sitting next to her. “Josh, this is Sal.”

“I’m her boyfriend,” he stated, putting the drinks down and ignoring Josh’s outstretched hand as he grabbed a chair and sat next to her. He threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Y/N raised an eyebrow and took a sip of her drink, trying to hide her small smile.

Josh awkwardly cleared his throat and sipped his own drink before grinning at Sal.

“Y/N’s told me lots about you, you’re a comedian, right?” He asked, smugness glinting in his eyes at Sal’s small nod. “Oh that’s cool. I’m a doctor.”

“I remember you always wanted to be a doctor,” Y/N said, grinning at her friend. “It was all you would talk about.”

“So how did you two meet?” Sal asked in a bored voice. He wasn’t even trying to be nice at this point as he sipped his drink, his other hand playing with Y/N’s hair. “Cause Y/N’s never mentioned you.”

Josh chuckled and squeezed her knee. Sal shifted slightly, enough to make it seem accidental when his movement tilted Y/N’s legs out of Josh’s reach, forcing him to drop his hand. He caught Josh’s gaze as he purposefully placed his hand exactly where Josh’s had been, gently running a thumb over her bare skin. A shiver ran down her spine as she watched his hand.

“Nah I doubt she would. We used to date.”

His whole body tensed. His hand tightened on her knee.

“Oh?” That was all he could say. He glanced over at her and she shrugged. She used to date this guy. This perfect guy. This doctor with the perfect hair and the perfect smile.

“Yeah, back in college,” Y/N explained, “it only lasted a couple of months.”

“She’s the one the got away,” Josh sighed, smiling at her softly. “If I could go back, I would have never let you go. Look at you, you’re gorgeous.”

Y/N rolled her eyes and shrugged.

Sal glared at the guy before dropping his gaze to Y/N and tightening his arm around her. Y/N turned her face to stare at him questioningly and he stared right back, making no attempt to hide the jealousy and the possessiveness lying there. She smirked and kissed his chin softly. Sal caught Josh’s upset face out of the corner of his eye and smirked smugly at him.

“Your loss, my gain. Right bud?” He said with a laugh, before nuzzling his face into her hair. “She’s mine now.”

Y/N blushed at his possessive tone, she’d never heard it before and would be lying if she said she didn’t like it. She loved it when Sal got clingy. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she sighed happily as she snuggled into him. His hand boldly slid up her leg a little, toying with the hem of her skirt. His eyes, in a hard glare, never left Josh’s face.

“How long have you guys been together?” Josh asked, leaning back in his chair.

“Just over a year,” Y/N murmured from where she was tucked under Sal’s arm, her hand trailing up and down his arm. She could feel how tense Sal was, and no matter how hot his jealousy was she knew it came from a place of insecurity and would do anything to reassure him of how much she loved him. “Feels like forever though. I can’t picture my life without him.”

Sal grinned widely as she tilted her head up to meet his soft gaze. He ducked his head to kiss her softly, his lips just barely brushing against hers.

“You never forget your first though. Which was me,” Josh said, his glare burning into the side of Sal’s head. Sal pulled away slightly to raise an eyebrow at him.

“You may have been her first, but I’m her last and that’s what matters. Now, we were on a date before you interrupted, so you should leave. Now. Before I do something stupid,” he said threateningly. If looks could kill Josh would be 6 foot under.

Y/N stared up at Sal as Josh grabbed his jacket and left, muttering under his breath. When his green eyes met hers it was like all of the air in the room had gone. She was breathless.Suddenly his lips were on hers as he kissed her roughly, his hands pulling her as close as he could get her. It was hot and possessive. And as Y/N pulled away gasping she couldn’t help but moan a little.

“We need to get out of here before I find that guy and beat him to a pulp,” Sal growled, his hands tightening into fists at the thought.

 

* * *

 

They got a cab back to their place and Y/N laced her fingers with his as they walked inside, kicking their shoes off at the door, her thumb rubbing little circles onto his skin.

“You okay?” She asked quietly as she followed him into the living room, watching as he sat down on the couch, burying his face in his hands.

“Yeah, its just...” he sighed and rubbed his face slightly. “I dunno. I just...” He leant back against the couch and stared at the floor.

Y/N quietly walked over and sat beside him, tucking her legs underneath her.

“You know...you have no reason to be jealous,” she said softly, her eyes roaming over his face. He turned his head to watch her.

“I know, I know. It’s just…” he sighed, “I look at Josh and then at me, and just…urgh,” he groaned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, “There’s no comparison.”

Y/N shifted closer and snaked her arm around his neck, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. A smile spread across her face as he dropped his head onto her shoulder, burying his face into her neck. She gently rested her head on top of his as the hand not resting on his shoulder rose up to stroke his cheek gently.

“Nah, there isn’t,” she whispered. He frowned, hurt flashing over his face as he went to pull away. Y/N held him a little tighter

“Let me finish, please. I mean he’s handsome, and you’re beautiful inside and out. He’s a selfish, hurtful asshole, and you’re the sweetest, most generous, kindest guy I’ve ever met. You’re amazing and gorgeous and loving. There’s no comparison. You’re honestly the best guy I have ever met, and I meant it when I said I couldn’t live without you, Sal. I am so in love with you. I still get butterflies when you look at me, I trust you more than anyone in the world, and I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else in the world. Josh included.”

Sal listened silently. As the words drifted over him he started to relax, leaning heavily against her as she described how much he meant to her. Happy tears filled his eyes as she finished her passionate speech and all he could do was cling to her tighter, hiding from the world in her neck.

Y/N trailed her hand down his back, rubbing comfortingly.

“And yeah, he’s a doctor and you’re a comedian. but-”

“Like that matters,” he mumbled, he hadn’t realised she had payed that much attention to him.

“I did catch that snide comment and I know it hurt you. He may be a doctor but he can’t make me laugh the way you can. You’re doing something you love, something that makes you and millions of other people smile. We may need more doctors in the world, but we need more comedians as well. I just… I just love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he murmured, pressing a small kiss to the soft skin, loving the feel of her shiver against him.

“Also, you’re uh pretty hot when you’re jealous,” she smirked, letting out a shriek as he slid his hands round to tickle her sides, rolling off of his lap as she attempted to escape. Sal stopped tickling her and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

“Lets watch a movie,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder blade before letting her go, his hand slapping her ass as she stood up. “And thats for teasing me earlier with the no comparison thing. That shit hurt.”

She winked at him from over her shoulder as she set up the first Die Hard movie before walking back over.

“Like that was a punishment,” she grinned, flopping next to him and resting her head on his shoulder. Sal threw his arm around her, holding her closer as the opening credits started. He grinned as she nuzzled into his side. She was right, he had no reason to be jealous of Josh. Yeah he was a handsome and smart doctor, but he didn’t have Y/N. He doesn’t get to cuddle her like this. He doesn’t get to wake up to her beautiful face in the morning. He doesn’t get to hear her sing in the shower, his own private concert. Sal grinned wider at the thought. He was the lucky one, Josh should be jealous of him.


	23. Sal Vulcano: Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random little thing that came to me in a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what to say about this. Its a little weird...but uh its something that as a woman I'm terrified of so...

“So I uh I don’t wanna do this round,” Sal said turning to the boys with a grin.

“What?” Q asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna do this so I’m gonna get Y/N to step in for me,” he explained, waving his arm to where his girlfriend was standing. She looked up from her phone with a confused expression on her face.

“Huh? What’s going on?” She asked.

“Well, you’re always saying how easy this looks so it’s your turn,” Sal smirked.

* * *

 So that’s how Y/N found herself standing in Washington Square Park trying to get directions.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this Sal!” She angrily whispered into the empty coffee cup that acted as a mic. “You do realise that if I lose, then you lose?"

She heard Sal and the boys laughing in her ear and turned to glare at the camera. Her and Sal had been dating almost a year now, and she had a pretty decent friendship with the rest of the jokers, they’d reached that point where they weren’t afraid of scaring her off and felt comfortable teasing and joking with her.

_“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” he replied, watching from a safe distance away_.

Y/N noticed a guy approaching her and smiled softly.

“Hey, you okay? You look a little lost,” he said with a little chuckle and a grin.

Y/N smiled back and giggled.

“Yeah, I am. I’m trying to find Avenue A? You know where it is?” She asked, clutching the cup tightly. Something about this guy seemed a little off.

“Uh yeah, I do. I’m Matt, by the way,” he said, holding out his hand. Y/N shook it gently before shoving her hands in her pockets.

_“Introduce yourself as Mary Beth BethBeth!” Joe shouted into her earpiece_.

She bit her lip and groaned quietly.

“I’m uh Mary Beth BethBeth,” she said with a small smile.

“Mary? That’s a cute name, for a cute girl,” he said flirtatiously. Y/N giggled uncomfortably and shrugged.

“It’s a family name,” she explained.

“C’mon, I’ll show you where Avenue A is,” he said, turning and walking back the way he came.

_“He’s walking in the complete opposite direction of where he wanted to!” Murr shouted._

_“Doesn’t this guy have anything better to do?” Sal said sulkily. Of course she’d go out there and a cute guy flirts with her._

“So I’m guessing you don’t live in New York?” He asked as they walked down the path.

_“No I grew up on an orange farm in Antartica,” Q said._

Y/N squeezed her eyes shut for a second before repeating his words.  


“Wow that musta been pretty cool,” Matt said, “you must have a lot of interesting stories.”

_“Either he didn’t hear her properly or he’s an idiot,” Sal said, glaring at the screen, his hands clasped under his chin._

_“Yeah or he wants to bang her,” Joe laughed, slapping Sal’s back. Sal turned his glare onto his best friend before refocusing his attention on his girlfriend._

“Uh yeah, yeah I guess so.”

“You here alone?” Matt asked, “New York isn’t exactly safe for a young girl.”

“No, no. I uh I live with my boyfriend. He’s an asshole,” she said with a smirk.

She could hear the boys chuckling in her ear.

“Boyfriend huh? Hey uh how bout you give me your number? If you ever need a strong man for anything, you could uh give me a call.”

Y/N squashed down her urge to roll her eyes and shrugged.

“I’m sure I can manage anything that my boyfriend can’t.”

“Even still, here,” Matt reached over and slid her phone out of her pocket. “I’ll give you my number and then you can call if you need to.”

Behind the scenes the four jokers had gone slack jawed.

_“Did he just-?” Joe murmured, squinting at the screen_.

Y/N watched in shock as Matt put his number into her phone and then preceded to call himself.

“There. Now I’ve got your number as well,” Matt said with a flirtatious grin that was quickly becoming more and more threatening.

_“What the actual fuck?” Murr whispered, a hand covering his mouth in shock._

Thankfully, Y/N could see Avenue A coming up and sighed in relief.

“So is it just up here?” She asked, pointing at Avenue A.

“Uh, no. Avenue A is uh just down this road here,” Matt explained, gesturing to another path going towards the abandoned bandstand.

_“Holy fucking shit. What the fuck's going on?” Brian cried._

_“Get her outta there!” Sal called to one of the workers backstage. “Get one of the camera men to intervene!”_

Y/N felt her heart race as she glanced around, trying to figure out an escape plan. She took a step back and riddled with her phone.

“Uh no, I’m pretty sure it’s there.”

Matt shook his head and gently took hold of her arm, tugging her a little closer.

“Trust me, I know this park. Avenue A is this way.”

Before anything else could happen, Pete ran up to them with a camera man.

“Sir, you were just on Impractical Jokers, Tru TV’s hit prank show. How do you feel?”

Matt’s face drained of colour as he glanced at the cameras.

“I’m on...I’m on tv?”

“Yeah, you were. Quick question, did you know that you were leading her down the wrong road?"

As Matt stuttered out an excuse about not knowing New York as well as he thought, Y/N went back to the boys.  


* * *

“Well that was terrifying,” she said as she collapsed into Sal’s arms.

Sal wrapped his arms around her, gripping her shirt tightly.

“Okay I am never leaving you alone again. Ever.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Jesus, how did you manage to stay so calm? I’d be shitting myself if that was me,” Joe asked flabbergasted.

Shrugging, she closed her eyes and let herself relax.

“Just life ‘spose, it’s what happens to girls sometimes.”

“If I was a girl, I wouldn’t leave the house,” Q commented.

“No, you’d just stay home and play with your boobs all day,” Y/N joked, making a call back to a previous punishment.

Q glared at her as the other guys laughed.

“Not cool, Y/N. Not cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So uh...its been awhile, huh? I am so so sorry. Its just everything got so busy and then it was Christmas and although I had time to write, I couldn't cause I had no motivation. But it appears to be coming back to me now so we will see how it goes. I have half a BQ fic written and if this week goes the way I think its going to I will have a lot of motivation for it. I am also working on a short little Murr piece so you guys have that to look forward to. I do currently have requests in my inbox but I feel like I've lost all motivation for them so if you guys have any new requests, send them on in :) Thanks guys


	24. Brian Quinn: Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title. Brian Quinn + you on your period = this  
> It gets a little OOC but BQ is such an animal lover of course he's gonna cry a little  
> (Contains spoilers for Marley and Me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?! Almost 3 months of nothing and then 2 updates in one night?! What can I say? I was motivated. So, yeah. Enjoy :)

Y/N slowly stirred from her sleep, the confusion that comes from a deep rest making it hard for her to figure out what exactly woke her up. And then she realised. Frowning up at the ceiling, she tried counting back the days to her last period as normally she was better prepared. A quick glance at her phone confirmed her suspicions, she was a couple of days early. Y/N stared up at the ceiling and cursed every deity she knew for the hell and torment that was her period. Not wanting to move for fear of the pain, she grumbled before sighing heavily and sitting up, flinging the covers off of her to check for any leakage. Thankfully there was none and so she grumpily trudged over to the bathroom to clean herself up.

She wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and go back to sleep and, after a small debate with herself, she decided to do just that. Wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, Y/N instantly felt better. Her eyes drooped shut as exhaustion washed over, only for them to fly back open as her phone chimed with an incoming text. Glaring, and once again cursing the gods, she grabbed her phone to read the text that has interrupted her well-deserved rest.

_BQ ❤️:_

_Can’t wait to see you later ;)_

“Ah shit,” she muttered to herself, she had completely forgotten that Brian was coming over. She’d been dating the Impractical Jokers star for over a year, and honestly, she couldn’t be happier. He filled her life with so much laughter and she loved him for it.

Frowning at the text, she finally managed to type a reply.

_I’m so sorry babe, I forgot. Gonna have to cancel, that time of the month :(_

Firing off the text. she closed her eyes and curled into a ball, sleep eventually washed over.

She awoke to crippling pain and a banging at her front door.

“Babe! Babe?! You in?!”

Brian’s strong accent echoed through the quiet house as she reluctantly dragged herself out of bed and down the hall.

“Alright! I’m coming!” She shouted as he continued to pound the wood.

“I’m here to rescue you!” He yelled back, his fist hitting the door again.

“Look I get that you used to be a firefighter and all but that doesn’t mean you can break my door down to rescue me,” she chastised as she swung the door open.

Q chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

“How ya feeling?” He asked as he started to walk her backwards towards her living room, his foot kicking the door shut as he went.

“Like killing someone. Or setting my womb on fire. Can’t you just knock me up so I don’t have to deal with this for 9 months?” She asked, mumbling against his chest.

“Yeah but then we’d have to deal with a baby for 18 years.”

She groaned and pulled away, walking over to the couch and flopping down. She rubbed her stomach gently trying to ease the pain as best as she could.

“So, I got: ice cream, chocolate, some cookies, a big bag of candy, and some chips. I was gonna bring the fast and furious movies but Joe said not to. So, I googled what movies girls like to watch when they’re on their uh.... their.... thingies...”

“Periods, babe. They’re called periods. You’re an adult. You should be able to say it,” Y/N said with a smile.

“Yeah. Periods. So, I uh I googled. And google said that girls like sad movies so I borrowed Titanic and Marley and Me from Murr,” he explained, emptying his bag onto the coffee table.

“That’s really sweet of you Bri,” she grinned as she grabbed the ice cream tub. “Could you get me a spoon?”

Brian nodded and went to grab a spoon. Whilst he was in the kitchen he made up a hot water bottle as well, before making a detour to grab her comforter from her bed and a pillow.

“Here, I grabbed these as well.”

He dumped the blanket and pillow on top of her before handing her the hot water bottle. Smiling gratefully, Y/N sat up and positioned the pillow behind her head before her eyes drifted over to where Brian was standing, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“D’ya wanna set one of the movies up? Then we can cuddle…?” she suggested shyly, popping a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. Her boyfriend grinned and picked up Marley and Me before he walked over to the dvd player and set it up. He kicked his shoes off before joining her on the couch. Y/N shifted so he could get behind her before wriggling into a comfortable position where she could still eat her ice cream. Brian grabbed the hot water bottle and gently placed it against her stomach, his large hand pressing down on it slightly so the warmth spread quicker.

* * *

 

“I’ve never seen this movie, so correct me if I’m wrong,” he whispered after a half hour, “but isn’t it supposed to be sad?”

Y/N bit her lip and shot him an apologetic expression.

“You’re gonna need these,” she said, handing him the box of tissues that almost always sat on her coffee table.

With a raised eyebrow, he accepted the box and placed it in his lap.

“I doubt it, but okay.”

* * *

 

“T-t-the dog… oh god,” Y/N cried, tears falling down her cheeks. Brian held her tightly, tears sliding down his own face, not that he would admit that. He used to be a firefighter, he shouldn’t cry over a dog. At least Y/N had an excuse.

Wiping her eyes with a tissue, Y/N turned to look at him, a small smile coming over her face at the sight of the last few stray tears.

“I knew you’d need them,” she whispered. “You’re a softie at heart.”

“There was no need for that, the dog coulda lived,” he muttered, wiping his cheeks dry. “Stupid movie.”

Y/N giggled and snuggled into his chest, letting out a big yawn.

“Let me put on the next movie and then you can nap,” he said, dislodging her from her position against his chest much to her dismay.

Y/N whined but let him go, closing her eyes and breathing in the familiar musk that clung to her boyfriend. She felt him climb back onto the couch, and shifted closer.

Brian smiled down at her softly before re-positioning the hot water bottle and wrapping his strong arms around her. He pressed a kiss to her hair and closed his own eyes. The pair drifting off to sleep as Rose and Jack fell in love.


	25. Sal Vulcano: Periscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Joe's recent periscope and an idea from a nonnie message to @impracticaljokers on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been awhile (again). And I'm really sorry about that, I've had no motivation whatsoever, until now. I think I need some new prompt ideas so I might empty my inbox and start again. Anyway, enjoy :)

“Hey babe,” Sal murmured with a crooked smile as her face filled the screen. She could hear the boys laughing and joking in the background.

  
“You al-“ a loud shout interrupted him and he let out a sigh, rolling his eyes at his phone. “Hold on a sec. GUYS! SHUT UP A SEC! Jeez,” he sighed again and turned back to the phone. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Nah, it’s cool. You still in the car?” Y/N asked, running a hand through her hair as she stared at the small screen displaying her boyfriends face.

“Yeah, yeah, there was a situation and we-“

“By that he means a SHIT-ation!” Joe shouted from off camera.

Y/N giggled at Sal’s exasperated face.

“Guy can’t get a minutes peace around here. Anyway, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” he said pointedly, throwing a glare towards where she assumed Joe was sat. “We got held up and we’re still two hours out.”

“Ya know you coulda waited to call me, right? I woulda stayed up,” she said with a small smile. Sal smiled back at her softly and shrugged.

“Eh, I wanted to see your face.”

“Awwww, see that’s sweet,” came James’ voice at the same time Q piped up with:

“Ha, what a dick!”

Y/N grinned as Sal pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. She loved him, but like Q once said, that somehow translates into seeing him confused and annoyed.

“Seriously guys?! I’m trying to talk to my girlfriend and you’re all acting like children!” Sal groaned.

“Children huh?” Joe said, his voice closer than before.

“Joe don’t you dare!” Sal cried, a little too late. There was a scuffle and suddenly Joe’s face filled the screen.

“Hey Joey! How’s the wife and kids?” Y/N asked, laughing as Joe pushed Sal back into his seat and walked off with his phone.

“Pretty good, and when will you be providing my boy Sal with his own little family?” He asked, ignoring Sal’s pleas to give his phone back.

Y/N blushed and shrugged.

“Ask your boy when he’s gonna make an honest woman of me,” she retorted.

Joe laughed.

“There’s a good point. Hey you like Kim Wilde?” He asked suddenly before turning up the music and starting to sing along.

“YOU JUST KEEP ME HANGING ON!”

Y/N was in tears as she watched Joe dance and sing along to the song before the camera panned across to James who was grinning and "dancing" in his seat. As the camera turned she caught sight of someone’s legs laying on the back seat.

“Wait, is that Q? At the back?” She asked, wiping the tears away.

Joe laughed and pointed the camera at the tiny bit of Q they could see.

“There he is! My man, BQ!”

Y/N giggled as Brian made a siren noise and the gave them the rock and roll sign without even sitting up.

“Imma pass you back over to ya boy, byeeeeee!” Joe cried as he handed the phone back to Sal who was trying his best to hide his grin.

“I’m so sorry,” he said with a laugh.

“Don’t be, you know I love the boys.”

“We love you too, Y/N!” James shouted.

Sal’s eyes flickered over to where they were before widening dramatically and covering his mouth with his hand.

“What? What is it?” She asked, slightly afraid of what the answer was going to be. The boys could get pretty crazy.

“Oh my god. Shit’s going down babe. Shit. Is going down. And I’ll show you in a second,” Sal laughed, and covered his eyes. His face was going red with how hard he was laughing, and then somehow he seemed to fall even while sitting down.

Suddenly the camera flipped round to show Joe in his underwear and doing what can only be described as ‘thrusting’.

Y/N was silent for a second before bursting out in a full bellied laugh. Her face turned red as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. With the camera facing Joe but the screen facing

Sal, he could see her without her seeing him. And he took that moment to admire her face with a sappy smile on his face.

“Oh Jesus!” Brian laughed. Sal glanced back over his shoulder to see his friend finally sitting up and in quiet hysterics over Joe and now Murr’s dancing.

Sal quickly moved the camera to face Q as he let out another siren noise and began cat calling their friends.

At this point Y/N was laughing so hard she could hardly breath.

“S-stop, can’t... breathe. Gonna... die!” She managed to wheeze out between laughs.

As the song died down, the boys calmed slightly and Sal flipped the camera back to him.

“You still alive, dear?” He asked, grinning at the sight of his girlfriend.

“Just about,” she chuckled, wiping her face.

A new song started up, and she smiled softly as Sal’s face lit up as he shouted out the lyrics.

Sal caught her gaze and his smile softened.

“I love you,” he mouthed, not wanting the boys to hear and tease him again.

“I love you too,” she mouthed back. “It’s getting late, I’m gonna head to bed.”

“Alright, babe. I’ll call you in the morning. Sleep well.”

“Night Y/N!” Chorused the other boys making her giggle and shake her head slightly.

“Night boys!” She called back before blowing a kiss at Sal and hanging up.

She smiled softly and let out another giggle at the thought of them continuing their crazy antics before putting her phone on charge and climbing into the bed that felt too large without Sal next to her. Sighing gently, she hugged his pillow close to and let her eyes slip shut as his scent washed over her. She'd see him soon. She'll be able to hold him and kiss him and tell him just how much she loves him, without the boys teasing them. She smiled at that thought, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of Sal calling someone 'dear'.  
> Also random note but i recently watched Justice League and fell in love with Ezra Miller and his portrayal of Barry Allen/The Flash


	26. Brian Quinn: Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That is all. Possessive smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to impracticallyperfect who read through it and helped me out when I needed it, couldn't have finished it without you <3  
> The *** indicate a flashback

 Q woke up the to find his face buried in sweet smelling hair. It took him a second to recognise the shampoo, but when he did he smiled softly and pulled her body closer to his own, not quite ready to wake up. Closing his eyes, Brian replayed the events of last night, his smile soon turning to a smirk as he remembered bending Y/N over the table, still pretty much fully clothed. It had been full of jealousy and possessive thoughts, and he couldn’t help but groan quietly at the memory.

 

**** 

“You didn’t have to be so rude!” Y/N shouted as she kicked her shoes off and stomped through the apartment.

“He deserved it! I wasn’t the one eyeing up someone else’s girl!” he retorted, slamming the door as he pictured the way the guy had leered at Y/N. His Y/N.

"I’m not your girl! I’m my own person!” Her voice was starting to go hoarse, they’d been yelling at each other since they’d left the bar and now it appeared their fight was reaching fever pitch.

“You’re mine! No one else’s,” he growled as he marched over to her and grabbed her around the waist, roughly pinning her against the table.

Y/N stared up at him defiantly, her y/e/c eyes glittering dangerously.

She opened her mouth again, no doubt to make some sarcastic comment but Brian couldn’t take any more of her cheek. He roughly slammed his lips against hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth as his fingers quickly undone his belt.

Y/N’s hands flew to his hair where they gripped the silky strands tightly. Q grunted and bit her lip before mumbling against her mouth.

“Mine.”

He pushed his jeans down as his teeth moved to her neck. His bit and sucked his way to her shoulder as his hands slipped under her skirt.

“Fuck you,” she moaned, her hands dropping to his own broad shoulders where she dug her nails in. Letting out a small hiss of pain, Brian sucked a mark into the soft skin where her shoulder met her neck as his fingers worked their way into her panties to sink into the wet warmth between her legs.

Y/N let out a loud moan and he grinned cockily against her skin.

“That’s the aim, sweetheart. Gotta show you who you belong to,” he muttered as he pumped his fingers hard and fast, his thumb grazing against her clit. 

She whimpered and dug her nails in deeper as she tried desperately to stay standing.

“Yeah well,” she panted, “not doing a very good job, are you?”

He growled and pulled away, his hands roughly gripping her waist and spinning her around. Y/N whimpered as he pressed her against the table, one of his hands pushing her shoulder until she was face down against the cool wood.

“You’re mine, sweetheart. Deny it all you want, but no one can make you feel the way I do,” he taunted as he freed his hard cock from his boxers.

Y/N’s tried to push herself back up but Q’s hand on her shoulder kept her in place as he pushed her skirt up around her waist and yanked her panties down. She whimpered at the cold air brushing against her bare skin and her hands scrambled to find purchase as he slowly pushed himself inside her. Q screwed his eyes shut, his fingers digging into her soft skin as the feeling of her squeezing him washed over his body. He teasingly held still for a moment or two, before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Y/N moaned even louder, her fingers clinging to the edge of the table as he fucked her hard and fast. She could feel every inch of him slamming straight into that sweet spot that only he seemed to be able to find. He was right. She was all his, and only his.

‘Cocky bastard,” she thought to herself before every coherent thought flew from her mind as his rough fingers reached round to graze over her clit. His other hand, that had been pinning her down, suddenly tangled in her hair, pulling harshly as he grunted.

“Mine,” he panted, as he sped up. Y/N whimpered and moaned, her thighs shaking as the pleasure intensified.

“I... I’m gonna come,” she panted, arching her back as he tugged her hair again. She whined as he pulled his fingers away from her aching clit.

“Not until you tell me what I wanna hear,” he grunted, his hips snapping against hers.

She swore under her breath.

“Say it,” he demanded. “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” she whispered, her eyelids fluttering shut.

“Louder,” he taunted. “Louder so the neighbours hear. So the whole world knows who you belong to.”

“I’m yours! All yours!” She shouted, letting out a little scream as Q quickened his pace, fingers rubbing her clit harder than before.

“That’s it baby girl, come for me.”

At his words, Y/N let go. A wave of white hot pleasure coursed through her veins. The wave crashed over her as her body slumped against the table, the cool wood pleasant against her burning skin.

She barely felt him pull out as he came on her ass, covering her in a sticky white mess. Her knees were shaking, every time she tried to stand they twitched. So she lay there, until Q carefully pulled her back against his chest, strong arms catching her as she buckled. She felt the floor slip out from underneath her as he swept her up into a bridal carry. She let her eyes slip shut as he carried her to the bedroom where he gently cleaned her up.

“You okay?” Q broke the silence as he threw the dirty wash cloth into a corner, he’d sort that out tomorrow.

Y/N mumbled a response and nodded slightly.

Brian chuckled as her removed her clothing, piece by piece.

“Didn’t quite catch that, sweetheart.”

“M’perfect. So great. Love you,” she mumbled a little louder.

“Love you too, babe,” he replied, pulling his own clothes off before tugging the cover out from underneath her and climbing into bed. Y/N curled into him, her arms wrapping around his waist as he held her close. The last thing she heard as unconsciousness took over was Brian’s rough voice in her ear.

“Mine.”

****

Q propped himself up slightly, his gaze trailing over the purple bite marks he’d left over her body.

She stirred briefly before falling back to sleep and Q carefully let his hand trail up and down her body, loving how her skin felt under his hand. She was all his and now the world would see.

Q felt himself begin to grow hard and shifted slightly, pressing against her ass. Y/N stirred again and this time her eyes fluttered open. She didn't move for a moment, choosing just to stare ahead sleepily. Brian pressed against her a bit harder, moaning quietly when she pressed back.

"Someone's up." She said, giggling and pressing back against him. "Morning." He groaned, pressing kisses to her neck. Y/N rolled over to face him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Q moaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss. She straddled his hips and started kissing down his neck, biting and sucking marks. He groaned loudly and slid his hands through her hair. Y/N continued trailing kisses down his body, biting every now and then. Brian groaned and bucked his hips up towards her.

"Y/N... please." He begged desperately, needing to find relief. Y/N slid her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down achingly slow, making him swear. His hard cock sprung free, the head leaking precum. Y/N smirked and wrapped a hand around the base, starting to pump slowly. Q let out a low moan, bucking his hips up into her hand. Placing an arm across his waist, she kept him pinned down as she leant over to teasing lick at the tip. Brian let out a shuddery breath and watched her. Y/N smirked before wrapping her lips around him, sucking gently. She took more into her mouth, sucking harder and swirling her tongue around him. He moaned and tugged her hair, bucking slightly. Y/N moaned and started bobbing her head, hollowing her cheeks. She could hear him grunting and groaning, the thick fingers curled in her hair, tugging with her every movements. She took him all the way down, choking a little at the feel of him hitting the back of her throat, before she pulled off leaving only the tip.

"F-fuck Y/N, I'm close." She sucked harder, flicking her tongue over the slit. He gasped and bucked up, coming into her mouth. She sucked gently before pulling off, swallowing the salty cum. He moaned and pulled her up the bed, kissing her hard. Y/N giggled against his lips. 

"Well that was a good way to start the day." He muttered, kissing down her neck. She grinned and wrapped around him.

"Good. Now are you gonna fuck me or not?"

Brian smirked teasingly and pinned her to the bed, his already hard cock nudging against her thigh.

 "I dunno if you deserve it...”

"Please..." she whimpered quietly, “I’ll be a good girl.”

Brian grinned as he ducked his head to kiss her hard, after all how could he resist that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was one way to make a comeback, hope you all enjoyed. Comments/kudos/questions are loved :)


End file.
